


Falling In Love With The King

by proud_otaku_for_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feedback would be nice if anyone reads this, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry if it sux, I'm trying, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My first Everything honestly, Office Sex, lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9866786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_otaku_for_haikyuu/pseuds/proud_otaku_for_haikyuu
Summary: (What am I supposed to say about my first fanfic????? I need senpai's guidance. Lord help me)Hinata Shouyou never in his life imagined he'd end up falling for such an egocentric king. Especially one who happens to be his boss. His life takes a triple U turn when he is assigned to a new department in his workplace. When he meets the King, his life utterly changes for the better. Or does it...?(how was that??? pretty lame, i know. I suck at this. halp.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic ever and I apologize if it sux ass so much. I'm trying. I'm a rookie. I would gladly take in any feedback and I apologize if the beginning is so boring. I just needed to set a setting and all that. Again, I apologize if it sux. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm a high school student still, taking a AP and Honors classes so I'm sorry if I'm slow to update. T_T I want to end my life and regret trying to write fanfics like all the pros

“Hinata!!!”

“Ah! Yes?” Hinata peeks his head over a tall and gigantic pile of papers.

“The Big Boss is calling for you in his office!” Kouji calls out from the doorway entrance of the Marketing Room of Clothing and Fashion Department.

“Whaat? Why me? Did I do something wrong?” he asks as he runs up to Kouji with a worried expression.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know. I was just told from Assistant Suga-san that the director wants to speak with you and to come fetch you,” Kouji responds matter of factly.

“Uh… Alright. Tell Suga-san that I’m heading up there,” Hinata manages to say anxiously.

“Alright.”

Hinata robotically walks to the elevators. He begins to sweat as he presses the #15 button that is the highest and last floor of the building.

_What does the Big Boss want to talk to me about? Have I done something wrong in my marketing work? I’m sure I’ve quadrupled checked every single marketing project I’ve been in charge of before submission since I started working here the past six months._

Hinata gasps as his face turned ghostly pale.

_Am I getting fired?!?!?!_

Hinata yelps and jumps in fright as the elevator dings and the doors slide open, revealing the 15th floor before him. Hinata’s eyes spread wider in anxiety and takes a big gulp before proceeding forward.

He continues to walk in a robotic way towards the receptionist desk.

“Oh, hello Hinata-kun! I’ll tell Assistant Suga-san that you’re here,” the receptionist says as soon as she saw Hinata coming down from the elevators.

“Th-th-th-thank you, Kiyoko-san!!” Hinata sputters.

Kiyoko realizes how stiff Hinata looks and reassures him by saying, “Don’t worry, it is nothing you need to fret about, in fact, I think you’ll be happy after hearing what the Big Boss has to tell you.” Kiyoko smiles.

Hinata is almost blinded by the light that beams off of Kiyoko’s naturally beautiful smile as he blushes slightly and stiffens up even more before sputtering out, “Thank you very much Kiyoko-san!!!”

Kiyoko laughs a bit before putting a phone to her mouth to say, “Suga-san, Hinata has arrived, may I open the door for him and let Mr. Daichi know? Okay. Thank you!”

A silent click is heard as Kiyoko presses something on her desk and says, “You can now go in, Hinata-kun,” and she smiles once again.

“Thank you, again, Kiyoko-san, for the words of encouragement!” he bows down and then stands in front of the two giant doors that lead into the giant office of the Big Boss. Hinata closes his eyes, relaxes, and takes a deep breath before opening them again and putting his hand on the right door handle. He sucks in another quick, deep breath and opens the door.

“Excuse me!” Hinata yells and bows down.

“Hello, Shouyou-san!” Sugawara says from his desk towards Hinata’s right and smiles.

“Hello, Suga-san!” Hinata bows towards Sugawara’s direction.

“Shouyou-kun!” the Big Boss’s voice booms from four meters in front of Hinata.

“Yes, Mr. Sawamura!” Hinata stiffens into a soldier-like pose in the direction of the Big Boss’s desk.

“Hahaha!! What’s with the stiffness and honorifics?” Sawamura laughs and Hinata slowly relaxes and drops his shoulders. “Just call me Daichi,” and he smiles. “Well, what are you standing so far away for? Come have a seat. I don’t bite,” and the Big Boss laughs again.

Hinata suddenly doesn’t feel any of the anxiety he felt just a couple seconds ago and proceeds forward to take a seat in one of the three black chairs two feet in front of Daichi’s big black desk.

Hinata takes a deep breath and looks at the Big Boss.

A few seconds pass by before Daichi speaks, making Hinata jump in his seat, “So! Shouyou-kun, I’ve wanted to talk to you about something that has surprised me these past six months that you’ve worked in this company.”

He takes out a few papers from a folder on his desk and skims through it before saying, “Never in the four years that I have worked as the director of this company, have I seen such incredible results from an employee of the Marketing Group. Especially since you’ve only started working here just half a year ago!” He looks amazed as he continues looking at the papers before him.

Daichi sets the papers down, clasps his hands, and looks at Hinata before saying, “With your skills, I believe it is best to move you up one or two departments. A department that could exponentially increase the company’s profit with your marketing skills. Of course, I am not in charge of your own decisions, but I am proposing this offer if this is something you want. This is also something I am suggesting for your benefit of your career and position in this company. But, again, I am not one to make decisions for you. If you need time to think about it I can-”

“Yes! Please, Sir Sawamura! I would love to move up a department! If it’ll positively affect me and this company, I would gladly take up the offer!” Hinata shouts, suddenly standing, looking bright, eyes wide-open and sparkling.

Daichi blushes slightly and says, “Well, I’m glad you accepted so quickly and enthusiastically.” He smiles. “I will need a week to carefully decide what department to put you in, so in the meantime, you can pack up your office space in the Clothing and Fashion Floor so you’re ready to move your things and belongings to whatever department I assign you to.”

“Alright! Thank you very much, Daichi-san!” Hinata bows down.

“You are dismissed now. Thank you for your time, Shouyou-kun,” Daichi nods.

Hinata turns around and starts heading for the door before stopping in front of Sugawara’s desk and bowing down while saying, “Thank you, Suga-san!” and then leaves, shutting the door behind him.

“Shouyou-san can be so cute!” Sugawara says as he stares at the door and laughs.

“Yeah, but not as cute as you,” Daichi says as he resumes to some documents he was reviewing before Hinata had walked in. Sugawara blushes a contrasting pink color to his pale skin, before resuming to his own work as well.

~ ~ ~

Hinata has his back to the door. He smiles his dorky smile before jumping up so high and yelling “YES!” fist pumping the air when his feet land back on the floor. He forgot that Kiyoko was there and froze when he remembered he wasn’t alone.

“I told you you’d be happy,” she smiles and starts to laugh.

Hinata’s face lights up again, face flushed and wide brown eyes beaming. “Yep!”

~ ~ ~

“Aaaand done!” Hinata blurts out to himself after he puts a photo of him and his littler sister, Natsu in a box, wiping his hands together and putting them on his hips while he sighs.

A week has passed by and Hinata has all his belongings packed up in two brown boxes sitting atop his desk.

“Wow, so anxious to leave us already?”

Hinata turns around to see his best friend and co-worker, Kouji Sekimukai, smiling down at him with crossed arms.

“Kouji-san! You know I’m sad about leaving this department, but I’m looking forward to moving up a department. It’s going to benefit the company, as the Big Boss told me, and it’ll positively affect my marketing career.”

“I know, but we’ve managed to bring up such great increasingly results in the Clothing and Fashion Department since you starting working here. What will we do without you?” Kouji pouts.

“Oh come on! You know you were the one to help me out in the big projects the Marketing Group had been working on. Your skills are just as good as mine! You guys will do fine without me,” Hinata smiles as he pats Kouji’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

“But I’m scared of people who’ll try to take advantage of you and work you to the bone!!!” Kouji suddenly embraces Hinata, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Oh please! I’m sure I’ll be in a fairly good working department, especially since the Big Boss is the one deciding what department I’ll be. So I’m sure I’ll be put into good hands,” he pats Kouji’s back, assuring him as he hugs him back.

Kouji lets go of Hinata and asks, “So you still don’t know what department you’ll be in, yet?”

“Nope! But today is the last day that Daichi-san had to carefully decide, so I’m going to know today sometime sooner or later,” Hinata responds while smiling.

Kouji looks down at him before embracing him into a big hug again. “Oh! But you’re just so cute! I’m now worried some dangerous guy might take advantage of you in a different way!” Kouji buries his face into Hinata’s shoulder again, squeezing him tighter.

“Kou...ji!!... You’re… going to… suffocate me!” Hinata struggles to escape from Kouji’s hug.

“Shouyou-san!”

Both Kouji and Hinata freeze and turn their heads to the doorway to see Sugawara looking around the room.

“Looks like I’ll be moving sooner than I thought,” Kouji frees Hinata from his arms and Hinata walks over to Sugawara.

“What is it, Suga-san?”

Sugawara smiles angelically, making Hinata’s heart jump and suddenly having the urge to call his mother, “The Big Boss has made his decision.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkle as they expand and his mouth opens excitedly. “What department am I going to?!”

Sugawara feels like the sun is beaming on him as Hinata looks up at him with such an adorably bright expression, anxiously bouncing with his fisted hands in front of his chest, looking like a puppy waiting to be given his dog treat.

“I don’t know myself. Daichi wants to tell you himself first and I was sent to come fetch you.”

“Alright!” Hinata beams even more and Sugawara almost felt like he needed to close his eyes and look away before he gets blinded completely.

Sugawara turns around to begin walking towards the elevators and Hinata follows suit.

When they get to the 15th floor and reach the entrance to Daichi’s office, Sugawara nods once towards Kiyoko. There is a click before Sugawara opens the door, Hinata right at his tail.

“We’re here!” Sugawara calls out as he lets Hinata in first, going in after and closing the door behind him.

“Good!” Daichi yells out as he gets up from his black leather chair and quickly walking towards them. “You all packed up, Shouyou-kun?”

“Yes, sir!” Hinata smiles brightly up at him.

Daichi reaches out to put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Congratulations. I’ve decided to move you to the Marketing Group of the Food and Restaurants Department!”

Both Hinata and Sugawara have their mouths hanging wide open.

“Really?!?!” Hinata shouts, abruptly grasping and launching onto Daichi with bright shining wide eyes and shocked expression.

Daichi, too, almost felt like looking away from getting blinded by the sun. “Yes,” he puts both his hands on Hinata’s shoulders to calm him down, “I hope that is okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay! It’s great! Thank you very much Daichi-san!” he shakes one of Daichi’s hands with both of his, smiling even brighter than before, making both Sugawara and Daichi fray their eyes closed.

Hinata bows down and runs out of the room.

Sugawara moves closer to Daichi, “Are you sure you want to move him up so high? Wouldn’t it be too much for him?”

Daichi crosses his arms, shaking his head, “Nah. He’d probably do a whole lot better in that department than the one he was currently at, considering the results he’s produced in such a short span of time. Plus, he’ll be working under _that_ guy. He’ll be greatly happy to have someone like Shouyou working in his Marketing Group. With those two in the Food and Restaurants Department, this company will be soaring.”

“Oh yeah. You’re right. But considering _that_ guy’s personality, shouldn’t someone be there to guide him and inform him of that department? Especially since all those guys work there?” Sugawara says worryingly.

Daichi’s eyes go wide open and says, “Oh… right. That… is an issue I did not think about… Why don’t you go guide him?”

“Are you sure? Do you not need me to accompany you in the meeting that is in 20 minutes?” Sugawara asks unsurely when he turns to look at the clock sitting at his desk.

“I’ll be fine! It’s just a meeting of the Toys Department where I have to view and judge the new toy they’ve created and either veto or approve of it, right?” Daichi says.

Sugawara eyes him doubtedly, but then relaxes his face and takes a breath before saying, “I guess you’ll be okay. Alright, then! See you later.” He quickly pecks Daichi on the cheek and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

~ ~ ~

The elevators are about to close when Sugawara yells out, “HINATA!!!” and sprints towards the elevator.

The doors almost slide shut when Hinata puts his foot in between the doors just in time. As the doors slide open, Sugawara is panting and staggers into the elevator beside Hinata.

“Are you alright, Suga-san?” Hinata asks.

“Ahhh…” Sugawara pants, “yes… I'll… be… alright. Haha…” He takes a few more breaths before he’s catched them up and stands upright once again, fixing and flattening out his suit, composing himself. “I was ordered by Daichi to help you move your stuff and to guide you in the new department you’ll be in.”

“Why? I'm sure I can handle settling in on my own. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I'll need it. Plus, since you’re the boss’s assistant, I don’t want to hold you back from your work.”

Sugawara’s heart tugs at that. “Oh I’ll be fine! And trust me, you will need a bit of my guidance. There are some… interesting people that work in that department,” Sugawara says as he smirks, thinking of all his friends.

Hinata tilts his head in confusion and asks, “What do you mean?”

“Oh you'll see once we get there and introduce you to your new co-workers,” and he smiles.

When they finally get Hinata’s belongings and arrive at the floor of the Food and Restaurants Department, they are greeted with confetti and loud cheers as soon as the elevator door slides open to reveal the party mayhem before them.

“Welcome to the Food and Restaurants Department!!!” a bald, tan-skinned man, wearing dark grey slacks and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie, yells out as he walks towards Hinata. “Hello, newcomer! I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I work in the Production Group. Glad to have you join our department.” He smiles and puts out his hand for Hinata to shake.

Unfortunately, Hinata’s hands are occupied with the big brown and heavily filled up box he’s carrying. Tanaka notices as he struggles to reach out his hand.

“Oh, I'll carry that for you!”

As soon as the box is lifted from Hinata’s hands, he sighs a relief and says, “Ah, thank you Tanaka-san. I'm Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata hesitantly reaches out his hand, but brings it back awkwardly, knowing that it is now Tanaka that has his hands occupied. But he easily holds the box with one hand and shakes Hinata’s with his now free one.

“Oh hello there, Suga-san! What are you doing helping out? Are you alright leaving Daichi on his own?” Tanaka says, turning his attention towards the direction where Sugawara is standing behind Hinata, carrying a smaller brown box.

“To tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried, but I trust him,” Sugawara smiles gently.

“Alright, then! Let's get you to your new workplace and introduce you to everybody, Hinata!” Tanaka yells out turning around and walking away. Hinata and Sugawara follow suit. But before they are about to take a right to walk down a hallway, a small man in a similar outfit as Tanaka with spiked-up brown and single-yellow-striped hair, jumps out from a doorway to their right, labeled “Productions,” right in front of them.

“Is this the famous newbie I've heard about?!” the small man shouts.

“Ahh!! Noya-san! Indeed it is! This is Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, this is my co-worker and partner-in-crime, Nishinoya Yuu.” Tanaka introduces.

“Just call me Noya!” he smiles enthusiastically and holds out his hand.

Hinata shakes his hand and says, “Nice to meet you, Noya-san! And what do you mean by famous?”

“The newbie himself doesn't know he's famous!?! You're all the people have been gossiping about the past week, my friend! You, who got praised by the Big Boss for your work ethic AND moved up _three whole_ departments in _less_ than half a year! No one has _ever_ been given praise by the Big Boss in person and no one has ever moved up three whole departments in less than a year, let alone less than four years actually. Most of the people in this department have taken three to eight years to get to this department. And almost everybody that works for Sawamura Company usually take one to three years to move up at least one department. You must have some serious skills to go up that quickly.” Nishinoya looks impressed as he looks at Hinata. “And knowing that, it looks like our department’s stock prices are really going to hit the jackpot and benefit the company as a whole. Well, at least that's what Daichi-san told us this morning.”

Hinata is baffled by this and he suddenly notices that a bunch of people around him are staring and whispering. He suddenly feels self conscious and a bit nervous.

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka notice this and reassure him.

“Don't worry, the majority of us are excited to have you with us. Only a few are a bit angry because they've probably been stuck here for a few years and are just jealous that a newbie as young as you has already gone up in the business industry so fast,” says Noya.

“And you'll fit in with us nicely. We are altogether a good flowing team that constantly brings out positive results,” Tanaka says as he pats Hinata on the back.

“Noya and Tanaka are right. A lot of us are close friends and I know for a fact they’ll all accept you and help you out whenever you need it,” Sugawara adds in.

“Thank you. All of you. I feel a bit of relief after hearing you guys say that,” Hinata exhales. “And you all know each other?”

“Ah! Yes! Noya and I have been good friends since high school. We've only known Suga for about almost two years. And we've known Daichi since college, along with Asahi and Ennoshita,” Tanaka explains. “And then there's those three from Marketing that have been working for almost a year now who are the ones to really have been increasing our department’s stock prices recently.”

“Which reminds me, we should continue on, and get Hinata to his new office before my arms fall off,” Sugawara urges, shifting the small, but heavy box he still holds in his hands.

“Right! Right! Noya, you should come along to help introduce Hinata to everybody,” Tanaka suggests as he continues walking down the hallway.

All three follow Tanaka to the doorway on their left labeled “Marketing” and enter the room.

In the spacious office room, one big desk sits at the very end of the room by the windows revealing a landscape of Tokyo, with two rows of three desks, each connected to face each other. The two rows are connected to the front of the big desk. Two men and one small-figured blonde girl are seated in the three desks on the left row with one more man on the right, leaving two empty desks that connect the row to the big desk. Three shelves full of books and binders stand against the wall to the right, followed by three black filing cabinets. On the left side of the room there is one copy machine, a clock on the wall above the copy machine, a table with miscellaneous items sitting atop, and three more black filing cabinets.

“The King’s not here?” Tanaka asks.

“He’s at a meeting, Tanaka-senpai!” a brown-haired and freckled young-looking man says that’s the only one sitting at the very end of the row on the right.

“Gotcha. Hinata, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi, this is the newbie, Hinata Shouyou.”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata! Welcome to the Marketing Group of the Food and Restaurants Department!” the freckled young man, named Yamaguchi exclaims.

“Make sure the King doesn't hear you call him that. You know he doesn't find that nickname very appealing,” the blonde male with glasses blurts out that’s sitting in the desk in front of Yamaguchi.

“That tall ass blonde beanstalk over there, is the saltiest person you'll ever meet!” Noya jumps to the front of Tanaka and Hinata, pointing a finger at the blonde.

“I have a name, if you didn't know. I would like a proper introduction, please.”

“That's Tsukishima Kei,” Sugawara says.

“Hello, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,” Hinata says.

The blonde named Tsukishima eyes Hinata intensely through his glasses. Hinata suddenly feels like he’s being exploited and his deepest most darkest secrets have been known. He abruptly hides behind Tanaka.

Tanaka and Noya both burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, Hinata. Tsukishima does this with everybody he meets. He likes to read people to try to get to know them better,” Tanaka tells Hinata.

“I just want to make sure that what Daichi has said about him is really plausible. Because if he isn’t and backfires us, the whole department will fall and if it affects the company like the Big Boss says, then it’ll probably bring the whole company down as well. And personally, I’d like to prevent that as soon as possible,” Tsukishima remarks.

“Woah! Heeeyyy! Hinata has just walked into the room just five minutes ago and you’re already pouring salt on him? Don’t forget that because this decision was made by the Big Boss, himself, what he has said about Hinata is pretty plausible enough. Remember that every decision Daichi-san has made for the company has been for the best and ultimately, every time, it’s turn out positive and always has been rising the company to bright heights. The whole company trusts him and he trusts us. Don’t go criticizing just yet. Wait ‘til we are given our next project. So put your salt shaker down and give a proper welcome, will ya’?” Tanaka lectures Tsukishima.

“Fine. Welcome, Hinata Shouyou,” Tsukishima says slightly harshly and sarcastically.

“Next to Tsukishima is Yachi Hitoka and next to her is Takumi Kyo,” Noya says as both Yachi and Takumi wave hello to Hinata.

Hinata waves back while saying, “Hello!”

“Okaay! We’re done with introductions now so I’m going to set this down here,” Sugawara says as he quickly walks to the empty desk next to Yamaguchi to set down the box he has so tiredly been carrying around for so long. Tanaka walks over to set down the box in his hands as well.

“Thanks, you guys, so much. You all really helped me out today,” Hinata says.

“No worries! And we aren’t done with all the introductions, yet,” Tanaka comments. “Especially since the King is not here. But we’ll get there! You still have to meet our direc-”

“I’ve told you guys many times that I don’t like to be called that.”

“And Your Highness has returned,” Tsukishima taunts, smirking.

Everybody in the room turns their attention to the doorway, where there stands a surprisingly tall and handsome, but scowled face man. He has dark hair with a fringe that hangs just above deep and dark blue eyes. He’s wearing a full navy blue suit and and slackers and a white collar shirt. His arms are crossed and looks irritated. Despite his attractive appearance, Hinata senses an intimidating aura protruding from the man.

The man suddenly gives a sharp glare towards the direction of Hinata, which Hinata, in that exact moment, freezes up in fear for his life.

The man suddenly starts to walk towards Hinata. Hinata tenses up even more as his eyes open wide in fear and confusion. The man stops just a couple centimeters in front of Hinata and looks down at him. Hinata tilts his head up and looks back at him.

From Hinata’s angle and close up view, he gets a clearer intake of the man’s face. His eyes seem even more of a darker shade of blue, mesmerizing - sort of like the dark midnight clear skies of the late hours, clear enough to see all the stars of the universe. His jawline is perfectly pointed and chiseled enough that it defines his perfectly symmetrical face. Hinata’s eyes then get to his lips - small and simple, yet enticing - if those lips were to make contact with his own, it’d probably feel...very soft, but also pulsating. Hinata softens his stiff body and takes a deep breath, still staring up at him. With him so close, he's able to smell his cologne - a harsh, mysteriously alluring musky scent - but then smells something that definitely is not cologne. A sort of calming flowery fragrance. Maybe his natural scent? Or perhaps shampoo? Which makes him even all the more mysteriously alluring to Hinata. His heart suddenly starts pounding.

In all this time that Hinata observes the man’s facial features and smell, it feels like it’s been hours, but reality tells him it’s only been a few seconds because the man begins to open his mouth to say, “Who’s this shrimp?”

That brings Hinata back to reality as he blinks up at him, offended.

He is about to open his mouth to protest but doesn’t get to when Sugawara tells him, “Remember what Daichi-san had told you guys this morning? You guys have a new member in the Marketing Group of this department.”

The man turns his head to stare at Sugawara, deep in thought, but a change of enlightened expression suggests that he had forgotten and then suddenly remembered.

“Oh, right!” and then he turns his head back to look down at Hinata again. “And this is it?”

“What do mean ‘this is it?’ Kageyama!? This is the guy that got highly praised by the Big Boss to point that he moved him up three whole departments in less than half a year!” Tanaka shouts out.

“So? Those praises were only given to him based on what he has accomplished in the previous department he was in in such a short amount of time. How do we know whether or not he succeeds in this one as well? For all we know, he might be the one to bring our department to shambles instead of rising it to tall heights. I don’t think that we need another employee within our group; the way we are now can perfectly succeed on its own the way it has been the past year” the man that Tanaka called ‘Kageyama’ remarks assertively.

Suddenly, all the mushy and exciting feelings Hinata had a couple moments, vanished as soon as the man opened his mouth to only criticize him without even knowing a single thing about him.

Tanaka is about to talk back at him when Hinata finally blurts out, “It’s really unprofessional of you to already decide how I’ll contribute to the department when I haven’t even settled into this office room yet. I only entered here about 10 minutes ago to get situated and meet everyone. Then you come in like a king who owns the place to only start harshly condemning me. Especially since it seemed that there was a moment where you forgot that I was even coming here today! Is that any way you’re supposed to treat your co-workers?!” Hinata angrily stares at him with confident and furiated eyes.

The man sharply glares at Hinata, making him jumpscare. He comes towards Hinata a few more centimeters closer, almost towering over Hinata completely.

“Alright, then. If you say it like that, then I’ll be waiting for what you are willing to accomplish and contribute for this department,” he smirks down at Hinata.

At the smirk, Hinata flares up inside, and it was not the same type of flare from before the man started speaking, but a burning flare that wants to explode from irritation and anger towards him.

“But I don’t think you know that I, do in fact, own this place in particular. So whatever proposals and assignments you bring to me, will ultimately be up for me to decide whether to accept it or not,” he continues, and smirks even more.

Hinata’s eyebrows crease in confusion at those last two sentences. “What do you mean by that?”

The man moves his head down towards Hinata’s face to peer at him, making him shrink back in response. “I am the director of the Marketing Group of this department. Which makes me your boss.”

Hinata’s eyes go wider.

The man looks at the clock at the wall above the copy machine. “I have another meeting to get to, so I’ll take my leave and come back probably in an hour or so. I’ll be looking forward to your performance here… _Shrimp._ ” He finally turns around and leaves Hinata’s personal bubble.

Hinata’s flare inside is on the verge of bombing the whole the office room when the man is at the doorway and turns back to say, “Just make sure you are not in my way or anyone else’s and do everything that is assigned to you… That is, if you can keep up” There’s a final smirk and he’s finally gone.

So much for all the praise and gossip Hinata has been getting. It looks like Hinata’s life is about to change after his first day at his new workplace. In which, it actually does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on business companies and manged to come up with the structure of Daichi's company (his company is basically like a brand, sort of like Jumin Han's company from Mystic Messenger, if you know what that is)
> 
> There's 15 departments, each of which are a floor in the building-  
> 1)Human Resources & I.T./Lobby  
> 2)Toys & Children's Products  
> 3)Facial & Hygiene Products (examples: make-up and shampoo)  
> 4)Electronics  
> 5)Entertainment  
> 6)Books & Publishing  
> 7)Clothing & Fashion  
> 8)Home Decor  
> 9)Home Appliances  
> 10)Food & Restaurants  
> 11)Human Services  
> 12)Real Estate  
> 13)Imports  
> 14)Exports  
> 15)Administration (basically Daichi's office)
> 
> And in each department there are groups, almost all of them have these groups + others that only apply to their department:  
> -Productions  
> -Research & Development  
> -Human Resource Management (basically like employment managing)  
> -Marketing (that includes advertising)  
> -Financial Accounting  
> -Administration (the office of the boss of the entire department)  
> -Purchasing  
> -Sales Management  
> -Legal Department (has to do with obeying the law and such)  
> (and then there are a bunch of meeting rooms and such and lounges and what not bleh)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy!!! I managed to write a second chapter in one day!!! WOOHOOO!!!! Yay me for being a rookie!!!! oh god T_T I'm sorry there's not much fluff or smut yet, i mean i put the eventual smut in the tags for a reason so hold your horsies. We will get there. I have it sort of planned out. Don't worry!!

“You think a proposal as trashy as this will get accepted by me? Redo it!” Kageyama shoves the paper back at Hinata.

“Ugh!! But I’ve already redone this same proposal three times already!” Hinata sulks.

Hinata Shouyou, age 24, an employer working in the Sawamura Company has begun going through a subtle change in his work environment that ultimately does not satisfy him and will utterly change his life. In the past two weeks that he has been working under his new boss, Kageyama Tobio, nothing but stressful frustration and annoyingly heated arguments have occurred between the two.

“I don’t care, when you work under me, each proposal needs to be absolutely perfect under my circumstances and if it isn’t, I’ll order you to redo it till it is absolutely perfect!”

“UGH! I know! I know! I know, already!” Hinata covers his ears as he walks back to his desk.

“If you know already, then why is the proposal taking so long? We don’t have much time left before this project is due!”

“I’ll have it redone before the deadline. Stop pestering me, already!”

“I’m pestering you because it’s not done yet!”

“I SAID I’LL HAVE IT DONE BEFORE THE DEADLINE! SHOULDN’T THAT BE ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Hinata stands up as he bangs the desk.

“Fine,” Kageyama gives in reluctantly. “I’ll give you till the day of the deadline. And if you don’t bring me a proposal that is absolutely perfect under my circumstances, I’ll have to ask Daichi-san to remove you from this department’s Marking Group.”

Hinata frowns at Kageyama furiously. Hinata walks over to Kageyama to stand so close to him that he has to look directly up at him.

“I will give you an absolutely goddamn perfect proposal by the deadline,” Hinata says confidently in a seriously constant tone and his eyes grow a dark chocolate brown, glinting with determination as he deathly stares deep into Kageyama’s. Kageyama subtly blinks in surprise and utter interest. “Just you wait and see.” And he begins to walk out of the room.

“Ahh!! Hinata-san!!! Where are you going?!” Yachi nervously blurts out.

“To get some fresh air,” and he’s no longer in the room.

“I’ll come with you!” and Yachi is no longer in the room either.

Kageyama is still standing in the same spot and position by his desk, stunned at the sudden intimating tenacity Hinata revealed in those few seconds that he was just millimeters in front of him.

_Those eyes…_

Kageyama suddenly feels excited and smirks.

“Why is the King suddenly smirking so creepily?” Tsukishima asks disgustingly.

“Why aren’t you writing up that proposal I asked you do to two days ago?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and continues his work.

Kageyama sits back down and thinks back at the face Hinata made at him. Pondering and replaying how dark and promising those eyes were.

~ ~ ~

“Hinata! Are you okay?” Yachi asks as she finally caught up to Hinata.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for worrying,” Hinata and Yachi walk into the lounge of the Foods and Restaurants Department where there are various couches, two coffee tables, a coffee machine, a refrigerator full of beverages, and another table that’s always filled with snacks, sweets, and foods.

Hinata goes to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and sits on one of the couches. Yachi following suit.

“Don’t fret too much. Kageyama-san has always been like that since he first started working here. Although his strictness and short-temperedness is a bit much, but it’s because of him that we’re so good at what we’ve been doing the past year!” Yachi tries to console Hinata.

“A bit much? I think he’s extremely oppressive and a egocentric king!”

Yachi doesn’t comment on that and stays silent.

Hinata sighs and lays his back on the cushions. “Now I have to really think about my proposal otherwise, I’ll be sent back to the Clothing and Fashion Department and I’ll disappoint Daichi-san!” Hinata whines.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to satisfy Kageyama with your final proposal. Otherwise, I don’t think Daichi-san would have assigned you to this department,” Yachi pats Hinata’s hand and smiles.

“You’re right. But I need some sort of reference or handbook that tells me what’s perfect under Kageyama’s perspective!” Hinata starts to sulk and whine again.

“Well, I guess you could look at our previous files on all the projects and proposals our group has done this past year since Kageyama was appointed the Marketing Director,” Yachi suggests as she tilts her head up with her hand, deep in thought.

“Wait, that exists?!” Hinata abruptly sits up straight and grabs Yachi’s shoulders with both hands, startling her.

“Ah! Yes! There should be files of the ones from the past six months in one of the cabinets in our room and the rest are stored somewhere in the storage room on this floor.”

“Ha ha!!! This is great! But I’ll need more than the previous year’s archive. I’ll probably need the ones from the year before Kageyama started working here to compare and study up on that,” Hinata lets go of Yachi and stares deeply at the coffee table in front of him.

“Those files should also be stored in the storage room.”

“Can you take me to the storage room and help me look for them?”Hinata asks.

“Sure! Follow me!” and they walk out of the lounge.

~ ~ ~

PLOP! Both Hinata and Yachi set down two tall stacks of papers and files atop Hinata’s desk.

“What are all those files?!” Yamaguchi asks in shock at the immense stacks of white paper.

“Records and copies of all the projects and proposals this group of this department has done in the past two years,” Hinata proudly smiles as he pats the top of one of the stacks.

“Why?” Yamaguchi asks curiously.

“To study up on the type of ‘perfect’ proposal Kageyama wants,” Hinata air quotes at the word “perfect.”

“You know that deadline you’re on is four days, right?” Tsukishima comments.

“Yeah? What about it?” Hinata uninterestedly says as he sits down and begins reading through one of the files.

“It’ll be impossible for you to read through all of that in fours days, especially since you need at least two days to develop the proposal,” Tsukishima responds.

Hinata freezes with widen eyes and then frowns, “I know that.”

Yachi then opens her mouth to say, “Then maybe you should just read over the ones from the past 3 months if you can’t manage to read all of them and just-”

“NO!”

Everyone in the room jumps.

“I _am_ going to read _all_ of it and I _will_ come up with a perfectly refined proposal by Friday. I’m not backing down.” Hinata firmly states.

The room is completely silent until a voice disrupts it from the doorway.

“Good to hear. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Kageyama is leaning against the side of the doorway with arms crossed, smirking almost completely sincerely and not pervertedly creepy.

The room goes in a silent state of shock from this as they’ve never seen the King make a sincere expression like that.

Hinata as well is a bit fazed by this as his cheeks slightly flushed a light tint of red at that handsome smirk and notices biceps attempting to pop from Kageyama’s suit when his arms are crossed.

Kageyama walks over to him to stand just millimeters away, like they were earlier, and looks back down at those dark golden brown eyes. Hinata gulps and the flush of light red on his cheeks turns darker and expands. He takes a whiff of the same cologne from their first day of meeting, in which the flowery scent from that day as well flows in and Hinata is intrigued to find out where exactly it’s coming from and what exactly is making him smell like that.

Kageyama leans forward a bit more so that his mouth is right next to Hinata’s ear. Hinata shivers slightly.

“That is… if you can keep up and don’t fall behind. _Shrimp_ ,” Kageyama seductively whispers.

A quiet and offended gasp escapes Hinata’s mouth as Kageyama continues to head back to his desk.

He turns around quickly, with his face entirely flushed red by now and barks back, “I CAN KEEP UP! JUST BECAUSE I’M SHORTER THAN AVERAGE, DOESN’T MEAN I’M GOING TO LAG BEHIND! JUST YOU WATCH ME! I’LL SHOW YOU!”

“Quiet down and start studying up on how to work under me,” Kageyama says as he begins reading over some papers.

“Hmph!” Hinata sits back down on his desk and dives back into the files he was reading.

Yachi heads back to her desk and everyone else resumes to their work.

As Kageyama reads over black-inked words on white paper, the same sincere smirk from a few minutes ago, curves up slightly again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya??? O.O A third chapter written and posted consecutively???!!! Yay meee!!!! I'm honestly shook that they're are humans reading this, holy mother of jesus! >.< thank you to those you are reading. I love you and appreciate you!!! <3<3<3

“...Hin… ata… Hina!... ta!!... Hinata! HINATA!!!”

Hinata’s eyes abruptly open and sees the faces of Yamaguchi and Yachi staring down at him.

He sits up in the speed of light and yells, “Did the King call for me again?!?”

“No no. You're fine. You just fell asleep in the lounge again,” Yamaguchi assures him.

Hinata lies back down on the couch with a sigh of relief as he rests his arm across his forehead. His eyes close and takes a deep breath.

“Ahh… Hinata? Maybe you should stop trying to read all those files and maybe start writing your proposal? I'm sure you’ve acquired enough information to know what Kageyama-san expects from you,” Yachi tries to convince Hinata as she holds out a coffee cup to him. Hinata takes it.

“No. I still haven't finished reading all of them yet. I have the past six months worth of files to go through left. I can't stop now. I need to finish.”

“But you're wearing yourself out, Hinata. I agree with Yachi-san. I think you've done enough. You have till tomorrow night to write up your proposal. There's not enough time left for you to finish reading those files,” Yamaguchi chimes in.

Hinata sits up again and stares directly at Yamaguchi with dark glinting golden eyes that give off tremendous auras of perseverance. It flusters him a bit. “I _will_ finish reading those files. I _will_ write the proposal and I _will_ finish it in time. I can _make_ time. I _have_ to make it as perfect as possible. I don't want to fail Daichi-san. _And…_ ” There's another glint in Hinata’s eyes as they look down at the coffee cup he holds in both hands. He smirks, “I'm going to prove myself to that self-centered King.”

His hands slightly grip the coffee cup.

Both Yachi and Yamaguchi widen their eyes and then soften as they look at each other, then smile appreciatively at Hinata.

“Well, I don't doubt it. I trust that you can do it. I'll support you!” Yachi encourages.

Hinata smiles brightly up at her, “Thanks, Yachi-san.”

Yachi’s heart flutters a bit at the genuine bright smile, despite the pale complexion that has begun to take over Hinata’s sun-like face.

“I'm with Yachi. But at least eat something. You look like you could surpass a dead spirit,” Yamaguchi comments.

“Really? But I feel fine! I just haven't gotten the usual sleep the past three nights,” Hinata rubs the back of his neck, laughing half-heartedly.

Hinata tries to smile brightly again to hide the huge dark grey circles under his eyes he knows he has but pretends to not have noticed.

Yachi and Yamaguchi look at each other worryingly.

“What are you guys lazing around for? Don't you have work to do?” a voice interrupts from the entrance of the lounge.

All three heads turn to look at their boss as they watch him enter the lounge and heads over to the coffee machine.

“Ah-ah-ah Kag-Kage-Kageyama-s-s-san!! Uh-uh-umm I th-th-think you should add an e-e-extra day for Hinata! He's wearing himself out a-a-and he's not taking care of his own health because he's t-t-too focused on the proposal! And maybe you could p-p-perhaps not give him extra assignm-m-ments as well?” Yachi stutters, trying to choose her words carefully when around Kageyama.

“So? That's not my issue. I could care less about his health if he's still able to write me that proposal,” he blatantly says as he finishes pouring coffee into a coffee cup and begins to walk out of the lounge.

Yamaguchi is about to protest back at Kageyama until Hinata pats on his shoulder to stop him. “It's alright. I'm okay. I don't need an extra day. I said I would finish in time. And I will.”

Yamaguchi turns back to look him, “But-”

Hinata is smiling brightly, showing his teeth, giving off light like the sun. Yamaguchi blushed slightly at this and suddenly feels like he could 100% trust his new co-worker. He feels so much sympathy for him.

Yachi and Yamaguchi both sigh.

“If that's what you say, then I guess I can't stop you,” Yamaguchi responds. “Now let's head back before the King starts to yell at us again.”

~ ~ ~

It's now nightfall of the due date and Hinata still has not written up his proposal.

He’s intently and furiously reading through papers and taking down notes on separate papers. His desk is a mess of ivory files and white papers. Various empty coffee cups outline his desk. His orange locks are frizzed in various places from not having showered three nights in a row. His face is turning paler by the hour and the once grey circles under his eyes are now more noticeably darker than the other day.

Tsukishima furrows his brows at Hinata. No one can tell whether if it’s in disgust at Hinata or worry for Hinata - except, perhaps Yamaguchi.

The skies are turning more of darker shades of blue as the last bits of sun sink behind the horizon and people are already starting to head back to their homes.

“You _still_ haven’t written up that proposal?! You know I have to look it over and turn it in _by hand_ to Daichi-san _tomorrow morning_!!!” the King once again, yells at Hinata.

“I will have it done! I’ll have it done so that you don’t have to look over it because it’ll be too perfect for you to revise it!” Hinata barks back.

“You haven’t even started writing it yet! Finish it now or I’ll remove your position here!” Kageyama is scowling.

“I’ll have it completed by tomorrow morning!”

“There’s no way you’re going to finish it in the morning.”

“I’m staying overnight here. I still need to finish reading a few files and then I’ll write it,” Hinata’s tone suddenly lowers in volume to a resolute manner.

“Pfft! Are you sure you can stay up another night in your current state?” Tsukishima remarks.

Hinata turns his resoluted attention towards Tsukishima, in which he freezes as he’s being directly looked _through_ by deep golden-tinted chocolate brown eyes that seem to penetrate every part of his half-heartedness soul.

“I did say I’ll finish it. And if it means another sleepless night for me, so be it. There’s no way in hell I’ll waste all my efforts at this point in the process.”

Tsukishima closes his eyes and tilts his head down as he slightly pushes up his glasses. “Whatever.” He organizes a few things on his desk before getting up to exit the room and head on home.

Yamaguchi quickly gets ready as well as he says, “I’m sorry he’s like that. Don’t take it too personally, Hinata. Make sure you eat some dinner. Ahh! Tsukki! Wait for me!” and his presence is absent.

“That’s fine with me. I need to stay for bit to revise a few things and look over some results from our last project. Just don’t get in my way,” Kageyama says firmly and heads back to his desk.

Everyone has already left the office except for Kageyama and Hinata at this point.

“What time do you need my proposal by?” Hinata breaks the silence that has consumed the floor for the past two hours.

“9:00.”

“Alright, that’s excellent for me,” Hinata responds, laughing half-heartedly.

Hinata gets up and stretches out his arms as he loudly yawns.

“Could you quiet down, please?”

Hinata stops and looks at Kageyama offendedly.

“You need to work on your temper more, Kageyama. And you also need to be more aware of your employees. That kingly attitude of yours won’t be appreciated by anybody if it continues,” Hinata snaps at him.

Kageyama tenses up at that. “Well I’m sorry for being so insensitive! What am I supposed to do? Go easy on everyone and babysit them?!”

Hinata gets taken aback by the sudden burst from Kageyama. He is about to yell back at him with another remark but stops when he notices the pained expression on Kageyama’s face as his brows furrow, eyes staring intently down at a paper, but not exactly reading what’s on it.

“I know I’m harsh. I know I seem self-centered. In fact, I wish I was the only one to be handling this department’s marketing all on my own. But I know that’s not how it works. I know you need a good-flowing team to be able to bring up exceptional results.” Kageyama pauses and his brows soften but the pained expression is still present.

Hinata settles himself as well as he starts to sympathize with him.

“You can’t win alone. That’s just how it is.”

Hinata continues to stare at Kageyama and tries to analyze him. Perhaps there’s a reason why he acts the way he does. Perhaps, he has a soft side to him that tries to hold him back but can’t help himself. Perhaps he needs a friend.

“Well, do you ever go out with your co-workers and employers?” Hinata suddenly asks.

Kageyama’s expression abruptly changes from pained to flustered. He tilts his head in confusion, “Go out?”

“Yeah! Like go out for drinks or eat lunch together. So you can get to know them better!” Hinata explains.

“Go out for drinks? Eat lunch together? Is that something you’re supposed to do with the people you work with?” Kageyama is strongly confused and intrigued by this.

Hinata’s mouth opens as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Of course it is! How else are you supposed to make friends here and get to know them?”

“I… I’ve never…” Kageyama begins to blush and averts his head to try and look behind himself at the Tokyo city lights through the window.

Hinata baffles at this, “Have you never made any friends at work before, Kageyama?”

“...n-no… Not… ever… Not even during high school or college… really…”

Hinata gets hit with realization and suddenly finds Kageyama extremely adorable as his flushed face avoids Hinata’s direction.

“Pfft!!! Haha HAHAHA!!! Awwhh! Kageyamaa!!! You’ve never had friends, ever?!?? The King??? HAHAHA!!!!” Hinata falls backward on his chair as he clutches his stomach, laughing hysterically.

Kageyama swiftly turns his head back, face flushed a deeper red, “STOP LAUGHING!” He scowls and resumes to look back at his papers, face still blooming that deep red.

Hinata’s laugh falters.

Kageyama continues, “I just never really knew how to socialize. I’m not exactly approaching or enticing. And I never really know what makes for a good conversation.”

“I don’t think any of that really matters. As long as you make the effort to talk to someone and make friends, I think that’s enough to get appreciated. You also need to be more cautious of people’s feelings, coz’ sometimes, what you say without thinking is what pushes them away. Have you ever praised or cheered on any of your employees here?”

“No…”

“Then maybe you should start doing so. A good boss under their workers’ eyes is someone who can order them around proficiently and get them together to work as a team. But a good boss also is someone who can notice someone’s hard work and appreciate their efforts sincerely.”

“Hmm…” Kageyama keenly ponders over Hinata’s words.

“And if a boss really wants to appreciate someone’s work and efforts, then they try giving them assignments that truly bring out their skills because they know and trust that their employee will succeed exceptionally because they’ve acknowledge their struggle to get to where they are at. A boss can even reward them in one way or another. But all that matters is the acknowledgement the worker receives from their boss, because with that, they also start to appreciate their boss in return! And that’s what brings the two closer and perhaps even as friends!” and Hinata smiles that sunlit smile.

Kageyama’s cheeks flush pink at the smile and stares mesmerized at such a bright and heart-throbbing face.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama snaps back to reality and clears his throat. He looks at the clock. It’s 1:00am.

“I better head home now. You alright staying here on your own?”

Hinata feels touched at Kageyama worrying over him and he subtly blushes. He’s sure that he’s probably the first person ever to receive Kageyama’s concerns.

“Ah! Uh, I’ll be fine! Thanks for worrying!” Hinata smiles reassuringly.

Kageyama’s heart throbs at that. “Y-y-you’re welcome,” Kageyama gulps. He’s about to exit when he turns back to say, “I know you can finish writing your proposal. I know how hard you’ve been working your ass off that past few days. I’ve never seen someone put their all on one proposal. It’s inspiring. And I know it’ll be more perfect that I’d expect. I’ve looked over what you’ve worked on and accomplished under the Clothing and Fashion Department. It’s pretty impressive. I can understand Daichi’s decision. You’re pretty skilled.” As he finishes, that smirk from two days ago, curves up once again.

Hinata is baffled and flushes a bright and noticeably vibrant red. He rapidly resumes back to what he was doing on his desk and manages to stutter out, “Th-th-thank you! I won’t let you down! I-I swear! You can’t count on me!” The blush on his face seems to vibrantly turn more red by the second.

“Hmph,” Kageyama snickers and continues to exit the door. “I know.”

And he’s gone, leaving Hinata attempting to sink his face into a pile of papers. His face and neck a deep color of tomato red and steam rising from the top of his head.

~ ~ ~

Thirty minutes have passed before Kageyama returns with a grocery bag in his hand.

“Ahhh. I don’t mean to disturb you. I just thought since you’d be up all night, you could eat some snacks to keep you up and in case you get hungry. There’s also some ramen in there since I know skipped lunch and dinner today. Ummm… here you go” Kageyama is flushing a deep red as sets the bag down beside Hinata’s desk.

Hinata is completely shocked at this, mouth hanging open. “Uhh thank you?”

“Y-y-you’re welcome! There should be a microwave in the lounge next to the coffee machine in… case you didn’t… know,” Kageyama gulps and starts to turn around. “Well, good luck and good night!” Kageyama speed walks out of the room and is gone.

Hinata is still trying to recover from the shock, but then smiles softly at the empty doorway.

_He does have a soft side. Perhaps he did just need a friend._

Hinata rummages through the bag to take out the ramen. He walks out into the hallway to find the water fountain and fill up the cup with water. He heads to the lounge, turns on the lights, and heats up his ramen for three minutes. When the time goes off, he takes it out and grabs a plastic fork from a cup beside the coffee machine filled with plastic silverware.

He turns off the lights in the lounge and begins to head back to the Marketing room when suddenly he hears muffled moans from another room on the floor. Hinata’s immediate thought is ghosts. The hallways are always lit but the lights in almost every single room in this building are off.

As scared as Hinata feels, he follows the sound of the moans, being cautious with every step, still holding his cup of ramen in one hand. The moans sound more clearer as he nears a closed meeting room. As he slowly approaches the door, he also hears ruffled growls and he begins to sweat nervously with fear. His hand reaches the door handle and quietly, ever so gently, turns it, opening the door to reveal something he thought he would never, in a million years, walk in upon.

He freezes in position, mouth parted slightly, eyes widen as he sees the Big Boss with his pants down, with Sugawara’s legs wrapped around his waist, who is wearing only a pale blue shirt soaked in sweat and sitting atop the meeting table. They, too, freeze in position as they stare back at Hinata with horrified expressions.

“Excuse me,” Hinata steps back and closes the door.

He heads back to the Marketing room and sits down at his desk, setting his ramen atop a pile of papers to his left and staring blankly at his desk.

“I must be hallucinating. I just haven’t gotten enough sleep. Yeah. That’s it.”

He brushes off what he just witnessed and turns to stare at the ramen and bag of groceries. A small tint of pastel pink contrasts his pale face as he smiles ever so sweetly.

That _definitely wasn’t a hallucination._

He eats his ramen before resuming to his work.

~ ~ ~

“Are you sure it’s done?” Daichi asks firmly.

“Trust me, sir. Just give it about ten minutes,” Kageyama responds as he clutches his fists.

It’s 9:00am of the following morning.

A buzz is heard from the doors and in comes running a mess of orange locks.

“I got it! It’s done! It’s here!” Hinata pants as he holds out a folder to Kageyama. He’s bent over trying to catch his breath.

Kageyama takes it without looking inside of it and hands it to Daichi, putting 100% trust in Hinata’s skills.

Daichi takes it and looks through. His eyes open wide and both Kageyama and Hinata feel their hearts stop.

But then his mouth opens in amusement before he looks back up at them and says, “This is excellent! Perfect! The best I’ve seen in awhile!” Daichi is impressed as he continues looking at the other papers.

“I’ll set this proposal to be taken into action and have the Imports Department get ready to take over this assignment.”

Kageyama and Hinata release an exhale of relief after holding their breath. Hinata stares nervously at Daichi, remembering what he saw last night. Daichi acts as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe he was hallucinating?

“Incredible. See, Kageyama? What did I tell you? This guy has some skills.”

Kageyama smirks, “I know.” He stares down at Hinata. “I guess you did a pretty good job for a shrimp like you.”

Hinata frowns and opens his mouth at Kageyama offendedly. “I wasn’t the one holding my breath all worriedly seconds ago!”

“Dumbass! You were holding your breath, too!” their usual quarrel starts up again.

“Hahahaa!!” Daichi laughs. “You two seem to be getting along together.”

Both freeze in the middle of their argument and blush at the statement.

“You two can head back down now, thank you for your hard work,” and smiles at Hinata.

Hinata’s face lights up and he jumps up in front of Daichi’s desk, “Thank you so much Daichi-san!” And he turns back to exit the office, Kageyama following behind.

“Nice job, Hinata!” Sugawara calls out from his desk. He, too, seems to not have recalled what happened last night.

“Thanks, Suga-san!” and they disappear from the room.

When they get to the elevator, silence looms in.

_Have you ever praised or cheered on any of your employees here?_ Hinata’s words from last night flow into Kageyama’s brain. He then recalls how Daichi and Sugawara praised Hinata minutes ago.

Kageyama takes a deep breath.

“Kn-knife.... Nuff… nice job!”

Hinata’s eyes open wide in shock and his mouth parts slightly. He looks up at Kageyama to see him scowling and looking straight, avoiding to look back at Hinata. He notices a shade of red painting his ears.

“Thank you, Kageyama!” he smiles. “And thank you for the encouragements last night and the food as well. I needed it.”

“Well of course you needed it, dumbass! You skipped your meals and I can’t have an employee passing out on me. Especially one with such good skills that was able to turn in a perfect proposal without having me to revise it.”

“Heh,” Hinata looks back down and blushes.

When they get back to the Marketing room, Yachi runs up to Hinata and asks, “How was it??”

Hinata doesn’t have the energy to talk and only manages to give two thumbs up.

Yachi’s face lights up in delight and congratulates Hinata, “Great job, Hinata! I knew you could do it!” She embraces him in a congratulatory hug.

“Ye-yeah… shank… you…” Hinata’s eyes feel tremendously heavy and close off his sight.

“Hinata!!!”

He collapses onto the floor and starts snoring.

“Pfft!” Tsukishima snickers.

“Tsukki! Don’t laugh! He hasn’t slept for four nights in a row! Of course he’d collapse from lack of sleep at this point,” Yamaguchi remarks as he runs over to Hinata on the floor.

“What do we do?” Yachi asks worryingly.

“I’ll take him to my place and watch over him.”

All heads in the room and even heads from the room across from them turn to stare at Kageyama in utter shock.

He walks over to the snoring Hinata and crouches down to pick him up princess style.

“The King is actually being thoughtful? Disgusting,” Tsukishima clicks his tongue.

“What about our work? We need you to give us assignments,” Yachi says.

“You guys have been working tremendously hard lately and I thought you all could use a break. Take today and tomorrow off.”

Everyone is shook at the words that spill out of Kageyama.

“Are you sure? There aren’t any big projects coming up?” Yamaguchi asks surprised.

“Not this week. So it’s okay. Plus, I know with how hard I’ve been on you guys, some of you lose sleep and skip meals so I’d like to apologize for… being so… dictator-like. I guess…”

All is silent, including the room across the hall, which has stopped to watch the drama happen in the Marketing room. Even three people walking down the hallway stopped and are shocked at Kageyama’s sudden change of heart. Everyone on the floor knows the King and everyone has witnessed his capricious and self-centered attitude.

“Wow. The King is now apologizing? Did you drink something other than coffee this morning, Your Highness?” Tsukishima remarks.

“I’m trying to be considerate here!!! Or should I have you be the only to have you stay at work!?!” Kageyama yells, slowly turning back to his old self. “At least appreciate my efforts to-”

“You’re face is scary, Kageyamaaaa…” Hinata suddenly starts speaking in his sleep and continues snoring.

At the mention of his name from Hinata’s sleep, Kageyama flushes red.

“Anyways, enjoy your short break and take the time to rest,” he turns around and heads out.

Everyone that was watching besides the Marketing Group resumes to what they were doing. The people of the Marketing Group are still in a state of shock - well, maybe not Tsukishima - and stare at each other.

“Well! I’ll be heading home and take a nap,” Tsukishima gets up and readies himself to leave.

“Ah! Wait for me, Tsukki!”

Yachi and Takumi get ready to leave as well.

~ ~ ~

As Kageyama carries Hinata in his arms to his apartment, Hinata squirms in his sleep and clings onto Kageyama. Kageyama breaths heavily as he tries to compose himself.

He manages to get inside after struggling to get his keys and open the door. He goes over to lay Hinata down on his bed and takes off his shoes.

Kageyama stares at Hinata’s small, resting figure.

_All that matters is the acknowledgement the worker receives from their boss, because with that, they also start to appreciate their boss in return! And that’s what brings the two closer and perhaps even as friends!_

Kageyama smiles and goes to his living room. He takes off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves before falling backwards on his couch. He reaches for the TV remote on the coffee table and turns on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) did ya like how i sneaked in some DaiSuga??????? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been consumed in my writing. It's midnight and I'm listening to BTS as I get sucked into writing more. Despite so few comments there are on here, I greatly appreciate them sooooo much!!!! <3<3<3 They truly make me happy is the reason why I'm staying up late typing up this chapter xD xD xD and don't worry! My school has the whole week off this week so I'm okay staying up late writing and just doing what I do on my laptop. Anyways, I'm super shook at the results of this fanfic. holy crackers!!! Also, this chapter is my very first smut i've ever written and put onto words and holy nuggets, i COULD NOT contain myself! It took me a full 3 hours to write this becuz I had to take breaks from how embarrassed i got and my giggling hysterically like a japanese school girl from an ecchi anime (//>.< //) anyways, enjoy! <3

_‘Kageyama?’_

_Kageyama looms above Hinata. He’s naked. And so is himself. Kageyama leans downwards to kiss his neck. His right hand roams down his chest to his thigh and back up to his desire while his other hand teases his nipple._

_‘Ah!’_

_Kageyama continues to kiss and suck at Hinata’s neck and collarbone as his hand strokes Hinata’s hardness. He then starts to leave a trail of kisses down his chest, his abdomen, and inner thighs._

_Hinata takes the courage to look down to see Kageyama’s mouth looming millimeters above the tip of his erection and those deep nightshade blue eyes stare back up at him with lust. Hinata gulps and feels a shiver of pleasure ripple through his body. Kageyama continues to stare lustfully at him as his mouth opens and takes it in. He ever so slowly bobs his head down and back up again, all the while containing the same gaze at Hinata._

_Another shiver of pleasure ripples through Hinata and he tilts his head back as he gasps, moaning Kageyama’s name, “Kageyama!” He continues to suck him off while adding another method of pleasure: sliding one and soon two fingers in and out of his anus._

_Kageyama is looming above Hinata’s face, but this time his eyes are squinted shut in concentration. Hinata feels something being pushed through his entrance. Kageyama shifts a bit upwards and he growls in pleasure; Hinata moans loudly in response as he gets filled up with Kageyama’s desire._

_‘Ahh!! Kage… yama!’ Hinata pants, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and bringing his weight onto him._

_‘Hinata…’_

_‘Kageyama!’_

_‘Hinata…”_

~ ~ ~

Hinata gasps wide awake.

He’s breathing heavily and feels stupendously hot.

He turns and cuddles a pillow. He closes his eyes and allows his hand to reach down to begin taking care of the erection that has sprung from his erotic dream. He takes a whiff of the pillow he’s cuddling and takes in a flowery scent that he knows he’s smelled before…

That’s definitely not his pillow.

Hinata’s eyes spring open again and he instantly sits up. He looks around to realize he is not his usual surroundings of his bedroom.

_What happened!?! Did I get drunk and have a one-night stand again?!?_

Hinata looks to his left where the whole wall is glass and looks out to a Tokyo that is half lit up as the night sky consumes the last bits of sunset.

A door to his far right opens and in comes Kageyama with disheveled hair, untucked and half buttoned up shirt, revealing a bit of bare chest

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Hinata suddenly remembers himself finishing typing up a proposal and speeding through the building to get it printed fast and turn it in to Daichi-san. He remembers Kageyama’s soft side and the ramen. His walk-in on Daichi and Sugawara having sex. He recalls all of it till the moment he collapsed to take a snooze.

“I decided to take you to my place to sleep since I don’t know where you live. You were out cold,” he explains as he walks over to a set of drawers to his left. “I as well decided to take a nap and just woke up. I was just coming in to change my clothes.” Hinata watches him take out grey sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt, similar in color to his eyes.

“Ummm… thank you.” Hinata said shyly as he scrunches up his knees to wrap his arms around them and duck his head down.

“You’re welcome. I know with the whole proposal thing, you haven’t showered in a while so you can use the bath if you want.”

“Alright. I’ll take up on that offer,” especially since he is in need of taking care of _down there_ which was resulted from explicit fantasies that must not be revealed out loud.

“You can leave your clothes atop the bed and I’ll wash them up for you. When you’re in the bath, I’ll leave a new set of clothes on the bed for you to borrow. I was about to make some dinner, so you can take your time if you need to,” and Kageyama exits the room, closing the door behind him.

Hinata’s mouth and eyes are wide open, shook at Kageyama’s kindness, which he thought never existed upon this universe and never would in a billion years.

“...thank you?...”

Hinata takes off his clothes to set them on the bed and walks into the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

Kageyama finishes setting up the table with chopsticks and two glasses of water when he hears the door from his bedroom open. He hears footsteps approaching the dining room and he looks up to see Hinata in his too-big-of-a-size white t-shirt. Kageyama explodes inside, almost causing himself to have a literal nosebleed. The hem of his white t-shirt on Hinata droops down almost to his knees and the sleeves go past his elbows with the v-line of the shirt revealing his collarbones. And then his black shorts are also obviously extra large on Hinata and hang down to his mid-calf.

Hinata tenses up shyly as he notices Kageyama staring at him, “Don’t judge! I know you’re laughing at me! It’s your fault for being so tall!”

Kageyama quickly turns away and heads back to the kitchen to bring in the food, “I’m not laughing at you.”

“Yes you are!” Hinata barks back.

Kageyama leans forward and braces himself against the counter, taking a few deep breaths.

 _What the hell is_ wrong _with you!? Why are you feeling like this??! Calm yourself!_

Kageyama recollects himself and brings out two plates of tonkatsu. He goes into the kitchen twice to come back with two small bowls of white rice and various other smaller bowls with tsukemono.

“Wow! The King can cook?!” Hinata sits down in a chair beside Kageyama.

“Shut up, dumbass and eat. You slept all day so you need to eat up.”

Hinata’s stomach growls in agreement.

“Itadakimasu!” Hinata yells before digging in.

“Itadakimasu…” Kageyama says rather unenthusiastically compared to Hinata.

“Mmm!!! Oishi!!!” Hinata says with a mouthful.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful, dumbass.”

Hinata swallows down the food, “It’s so delicious, Kageyama! Wow! I didn’t think you’d be this good at cooking!” And he devours more food.

Kageyama blushes at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Nof proflem! (No problem)” Hinata says as he shoves more food into his mouth.

They continue to fill themselves till all the plates are empty.

“Ahhh!!! That was sooooo good!!!” Hinata exclaims as he pats at his stomach happily.

Kageyama gets up to start clearing the table and washing the dishes.

“I’ll help you clean up!”

“It’s fine. You’re probably still exhausted so take some rest on the couch or go back to sleep.”

“Awwhh!! Kageyama, are you perhaps feeling guilty that I collapsed?”

Kageyama hesitates, “N-no.”

“Yeah, you are! I’m okay, Kageyama! It wasn’t your fault. I took on a challenge and you were just doing your job!” Hinata smiles reassuringly at Kageyama.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything and walks to the kitchen sink to start rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Hinata picks up the rest of the bowls and plates to take them to the sink and puts them in the dishwasher as well. They also wrap up leftovers and wash the pans and tools Kageyama used to cook dinner.

As soon as Kageyama rinses the last pan, Hinata breaks the hidden silence, “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get what?”

“Why you’ve been so kind to me lately since last night,” Hinata pauses as he looks from the floor to Kageyama. “Why? I thought you hated me, to tell you the truth. I mean, I know your harsh attitude is normal, but it felt more harsher towards me and I thought you really didn’t want me to be working under you.”

“I honestly don’t know, myself. This is the first time I’ve ever taken care of someone, let alone eat a meal with,” Kageyama blushes as he rubs the back of his neck, avoiding his eyes to stare back at Hinata. “And for some reason, I’ve been feeling strange ever since I met you.”

Hinata suddenly remembers the mushy feelings he got whenever he was millimeters away from him, the fast beat of his heart when he took a whiff at his cologne and flowery scent, the tingling feelings he got whenever Kageyama teased him, his heated and flushed face, and the erotic dream from a while ago.

“I’ve been feeling kind of weird, too, ever since I met you,” Hinata mutters as his face flushes a red as well and turns his head to the side.

Kageyama’s head turns back to look at him and starts to close in on Hinata, making him bump backwards into the kitchen counter behind him.

“Does your heart ever beat fast whenever you’re around me?” Kageyama asks nonchalantly, looming over Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes open wide in shock and the red from his cheeks expand all over his face. “Uh-uhhh… y-y-yes-s-sss!!!” Hinata takes a gulp. “Does yours?”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hand and puts it to his chest. Hinata feels a rapid pulse vibrating through his pecks.

“I don’t entirely understand it, but yes. And ever since you took me on with those determined eyes of yours from our first encounter, I can’t help but think about them and your expressions. And after the advice you gave me, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head and it really pisses me off,” Kageyama begins to scowl slightly.

Hinata is still blushing and feels a bit scared for his life, but relaxes when Kageyama blinks once and relaxes his face as well. He moves his head closer so that their noses are barely brushing each other. Kageyama’s dark midnight blue eyes stare intently and curiously at Hinata’s glinting golden ones.

Hinata closes his eyes, opens his mouth first, and clashes it softly against Kageyama’s. The kiss feels ever so soft and sweet. Kageyama cups Hinata’s head in one hand as he opens his opens his mouth to stick his tongue inside Hinata’s ever so gently. Hinata moans quietly and his heart flutters in response. He tugs at Kageyama’s shirt, pulling him closer to shorten the space between them. The kiss becomes more intense as they mesh together, exploring each other’s mouths. With that, Kageyama breaks the kiss for a few seconds to bend down, grab at the back of Hinata’s thighs, and lift him up onto the counter. Hinata spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck to bring him back into the kiss.

Kageyama breaks the kiss again to have his mouth explore Hinata’s jaw line and down to his neck. Hinata tilts his head back to reveal more of his neck and moans. He tugs a bit on the black locks of the back of Kageyama’s head as he begins to suck on a spot between his collarbone and neck.

“It was really cute seeing you in The Boyfriend Shirt when you came out of the bath. Took everything I had to compose myself,” Kageyama whispers and resumes back to the sucking.

Hinata shivers at the whisper, “Oh, shut uuupp!!! You idiot!” Hinata’s face turns a deeper shade of red.

“Why don’t you, dumbass?” and Kageyama smashes his lips against Hinata’s, pushing his tongue inside again.

Kageyama, without breaking the kiss, picks up Hinata and he responds by wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist firmly. They continue to smooch as Kageyama carries them to his bedroom, where he lies him down and he hovers above Hinata.

_It’s just like in the dream…_

“Hinata…” Kageyama floats downward and devours Hinata’s neck again with kisses.

“Mmm… Kageyama…?”

“Hmm?” he kisses a spot below Hinata’s collarbone and begins to suck on it.

“I feel really hot,” Hinata pants.

“So do I,” Kageyama licks over the red mark he created.

“Noo… I feel not-so-good hot,” Hinata whines.

Kageyama stops and lifts his head up to look at Hinata. His face is flushed tremendously red, but he realizes that he’s also tremendously sweating. He’s panting. Kageyama puts his forehead against Hinata’s.

His forehead is burning up.

“Holy shit. You have a high fever,” Kageyama quickly gets off Hinata and zooms out of the bedroom.

Hinata can hear various noises from the kitchen and the living room.

Kageyama comes back with an orange and black fuzzy blanket over his shoulder, a mug of tea, and a wet folded towel, which he gently puts across Hinata’s forehead. He sets the mug on the bedside table and tucks the blanket around Hinata’s body. He sits on the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry for ruining the moment, Kageyama. I don’t know how I suddenly started to feel sick.”

“It’s okay. You’ve overworked yourself this week. This is probably a sign that you need a break.”

“But I can’t miss a day of work! I just-”

“I told everybody to take the day off today and tomorrow, so you can all rest up. I’ve worked you guys to the bone and I felt like I should acknowledge all your guys’ efforts by giving you all a short break.”

As unenergized and dazed as he feels, his heart tugs at the fact that Kageyama took on his advice to literal. He smiles and laughs to himself.

“What are laughing at me for, dumbass?!” Kageyama scowls. “Do you also think it’s unbelievable that the King is being considerate?!”

“No no no nooo!!!” Hinata continues to laugh a bit more. “I’m just happy.” He closes his eyes.

Kageyama’s expression softens. “Well, rest up as much as you can. You can stay here all day tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama ruffles Hinata’s orange locks and gives him a peck atop his forehead before he gets up and heads out of the room.

“Wait, you’re not gonna sleep with me?” Hinata looks dismayed.

“With what just happened between us, there’s no way I’ll be able to hold myself back if you’re so close to me. I wouldn’t want to hurt you in your current state. Plus, it did feel a bit rushed, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… I understand…” Hinata looks like a disappointed puppy who didn’t get their treat. “Thank you for worrying about me. Again.” And he tries to hide his disappointment with his sunshine smile.

Kageyama sincerely smiles back at him before turning back and exiting the room, closing the door shut behind him.

The door quickly reopens, “Goodnight.” And it shuts back again.

“Good...night..?” Hinata chuckles.

He stares up at the ceiling, replaying the kiss and recalling the slight blush of crimson red that formed on Kageyama’s cheeks when he said, ‘Goodnight’ before closing his eyes. Falling into a peaceful sleep, curling up his lips as he dozes off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man!!! Writing this is pretty fun! ^.^ I'm probably planning to have this fanfic last for a while becuz i keep thinking up of new scenerios to add in the middle and such so i'm not planning on cutting this fanfic so short so soon :] I'm so glad to see people looking forward to this and enjoying gahhhhh!!!! I just feel all.... you know.... KYAHH >.< inside, you know?? xD xD anyways, much love to you all <3<3<3

It's the next morning and Hinata wakes up to the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Hinata sits upright and stretches. He turns to his left and right, searching for something to check the time. He then remembers that he left his phone somewhere among the papers on his desk.

_I’ll get it later today._

Hinata gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash his face. After pat-drying his face with a nearby towel, he stares at his reflection through the bathroom mirror. The dark circles that were under his eyes the day before have disappeared and his face has returned from pale to its natural tone. He smiles brightly at himself.

“Why are you so creepily checking yourself out for, dumbass?”

Hinata jumps and screams in fright.

“You seem energetic this morning,” Kageyama smirks as he crosses his arms and leans sideways against the doorframe.

“Don't sneak up on people like that, you pervert!” Hinata is still trying to recover from the sudden jump scare, holding his hand over his chest and catching his breath as if he just had a heart attack.

Kageyama unfolds his arms and closes in on Hinata. He cups the back of Hinata's neck with one hand and leans his head down. Hinata closes his eyes and tilts his head up more, preparing for what seems to be a morning kiss.

But instead, nothing happens for a few seconds till he opens his eyes to suddenly feel Kageyama’s forehead against his.

“Your fever definitely went down. You probably just needed a ton more sleep.”

“Ah! Yes! It sure did, didn't it? Ha ha…” Hinata is blushing in embarrassment for thinking such faraway things.

But his face suddenly looks down in disappointment.

_Did what happen last night mean nothing???_

“What’s wrong? Do you still not feel good?” Kageyama asks with concern in his voice.

“No! I'm fine! I'm just hungry, I guess. Heh,” Hinata smiles, attempting to hide his disappointment.

“Then let's head to the table. I made pancakes and eggs,” Kageyama turns around and begins to head out.

Hinata takes a big sniff at the air above him, “I can tell!” He quickly follows Kageyama behind.

They settle themselves on the table and begin eating in silence.

_Complete_ silence.

And with Kageyama sitting across from him instead of beside him like last night.

Hinata glares at Kageyama, but Kageyama seems to not notice it. Or is pretending not to notice. The maddening silence continues till they are three fourths done with their food. Hinata pouts and furrows his brows as he takes another bite of his pancake. It is until that moment that he decides to clank his fork purposefully loudly against his plate.

That’s when Kageyama finally looks up to stare at Hinata.

“Something wrong?” Kageyama asks confused, as if he doesn’t seem to comprehend the awkward silence that has surrounded them the past twenty minutes.

Hinata looks up, eyes still furrowed, “Nothing.”

Kageyama definitely noticed Hinata’s annoyance and is unable to pretend like he hasn’t, “Well, _something_ is definitely wrong. With you glaring at me like that.”

Hinata averts his eyes for a bit, slowly looks back up at Kageyama, and hesitates, “Kageyama… are you… just _really_ awkwardly social..? Or are you avoiding me?”

Kageyama slightly tenses up and quickly looks down as he cuts up a piece of pancake to hide it, “I’m not avoiding you.”

“You clearly are!” Hinata stands up. “You just averted your eyes from me!” He points a finger at Kageyama accusingly.

Kageyama gets up and picks up his plate. He walks to the kitchen sink without turning his head at Hinata’s direction, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata opens his mouth in offense, his eyes following Kageyama, “Of course you do! You just avoided my question _and_ you aren’t looking at me!” Hinata furrows his brows deeper. “Did our kiss from last night mean nothing to you?! Wasn’t your heart really beating fast, or did I imagine all of it??”

Nothing comes out of Kageyama’s mouth as he goes back to the kitchen to pick up Hinata’s plate and comes back to the sink.

Hinata un-furrows his brows and looks down with a pained expression, “Or were you just playing with me?”

At this, Kageyama drops the plates onto the sink and rushes to Hinata. He cups his face with his hands and tilts his head up to look deep into those brown eyes, “There’s no way in hell I would ever kiss someone I didn’t have feelings for.”

Hinata’s eyes go wide in surprise but quickly furrows his brows again, “Then what was that attitude from before?? Pretending as if what happened between us last night didn’t happen and brushing off all the kindness you gave to me!”

Kageyama drops his hands and turns his body away from him before starting, “I just- I’m not too sure about my feelings... I don’t want to get them mixed up from the happiness I felt after the advice you gave me the other night. And if I did, I really wouldn’t want to hurt you… Especially since you’re the first person ever to have talked to me like that since I’ve worked there. It felt like I truly was talking to a close friend for the first time in my life.”

Hinata’s face softens at this sudden response.

_‘Have you never made any friends at work before, Kageyama?’_

_‘...n-no… Not… ever… Not even during high school or college… really…’_

Hinata remembers their conversation from two nights ago and things start to add up.

_If he’s never had friends, then he’s probably never dated anyone either, much less liked someone,_ Hinata thinks.

His heart tugs a bit, knowing that there could possibly be a fifty percent chance that their kiss really did mean nothing.

Kageyama turns back to look at Hinata, realizing that he hasn’t gotten a response to what he just said. He sees the disappointment in Hinata’s face and suddenly has this look of guilty on his face.

Hinata notices this and immediately smiles, “That’s okay! I understand now. But why are you so scared to hurt me? After explaining your reasons, I don’t feel hurt at all because I understood why you were acting the way you were.” There is some truth in what he said, but of course there’s a small lie.

“Because… I have hurt someone before.”

Hinata’s eyes go wide.

“Who? When? How?” curiosity starts to arise in Hinata.

Kageyama walks past Hinata to the living room to go sit on the end of the couch. Hinata follows suit and sits with his legs crossed on the couch facing Kageyama.

“It was my boss from the department of the company I use to work at before working at Sawamura Company, Sei Joh Company.”

“Woah! _You_ used to work _there_?!? That place is outrageously incredible compared to ours! How did you end up at Daichi’s?? Did you get fired?”

“I resigned.”

“Why?”

“Because of my boss.”

Hinata is starting to see where this could be going.

“Anyways, Sei Joh’s was my first employment. Of course, I worked in the marketing area and like always, when I started working there, I didn’t really know how to communicate with my co-workers, nor could I sum up the courage to. And nobody really wanted to talk to me because of the vibe I gave off.”

“It’s because of the scary face you always make!” Hinata interrupts.

Kageyama zaps his head at Hinata, glaring, and he flinches in response.

He turns his head back, relaxing his face, and continues, “It was after my first big project that my boss, Oikawa Tooru, praised me in front of everyone on my work efforts. He commented that if it weren’t for me, the project wouldn’t have succeeded. He was the first one to acknowledge me and actually look my way. I felt pretty happy.” Kageyama stops talking to smile in a nostalgic way.

Hinata sees that smile and suddenly wishes that _he_ was the reason for that smile.

_Ugh! Shut up, Heart! It’s not the time to be thinking like that when Kageyama’s trying to tell his story seriously!_

“He was also the first person to suddenly start talking to me as if he knew me all his life. Like friends. He would give me tips and advice on marketing and how to come up with a good advertisement for a product and such. He would also be the one to comment on my proposals instead of the director of the marketing group. It was after a full year that I got promoted to be the director of the marketing group by Oikawa. The previous guy went down a replace my position. After that, he would always glare at me with hate and envy. I didn’t know what I ever did to him to make him hate me so much, especially since he never talked to me personally. It was at that time, when I became the boss of the group, that my egocentric and tempered character started to rise. I honestly didn’t mean for it to happen and no one told me to take it down a notch at first - not even Oikawa. I would always yell at people for every mistake they made and harshly criticize their work. I ordered them the way I wanted and made them do things the way I saw was the best fit. That is where I got the nickname, ‘The King.’ I guess… I haven’t really changed much.”

“You definitely have changed, Kageyama!” Hinata bursts out, surprising Kageyama. “I don’t think the you from that time would have given your employees two days off, nor cook meals for one of them. You may not have changed completely, but you’re making progress.” He gives Kageyama his sunshine smile.

Kageyama smirks, “Thanks. Anyways, for some reason, my attitude calmed down whenever Oikawa was around. I don’t know why, to tell you the truth. It was probably because he was the only one to have ever talked to me and still did throughout my time working there. I guess, you could say he was my friend. But I’m sure Oikawa saw it differently because at one point, he kissed me and he would take me to his place to make-out and a few times, have sex.”

Hinata blushes slightly at that.

“I simply followed and did what Oikawa told me. Since I never knew what it felt like to have friends or have strong feelings for someone, I just thought that what Oikawa and I were doing was something normal for friends to do. Of course, I was proven wrong when he suddenly told me that he loved me. I didn’t respond anything and he was taken aback by it. So he asked me if I had ever had any feelings for him. I simply told him I didn’t understand. He got angry by that and asked me why I was always so calm around him, why I let him kiss me, have sex with me, and let that go on for so long. I told him with all honesty that I thought that’s what friends do and don’t entirely understand what it means to love someone. I told him that if he strongly felt something for me, I can’t return those feelings because I just haven’t experience enough to fully understand love. I rejected him.”

Kageyama takes a pause to take a deep breath before starting again, “That is where I ended up hurting him. He stopped talking to me afterwards and I continued on with my dictatorship. It went on like that for about two months when suddenly, everyone stopped doing what I told them to do. They ignored me for about week and continued to do so during a huge competition with other company over monopoly of an advertising package that a big advertising company was holding. The advertising package meant a huge deal to our company because it was one that lasted for a week and included pop-ups on various social media sites, along with countless billboards throughout big cities in Japan. I tried everything I could on my own to win that package deal, but no such luck arose because I needed a team and the whole company blamed me for the loss. Everyone walked away from me and completely shunned me. I felt pretty hurt. And that’s when Oikawa finally talked to me and told me that I really can never be considerate of others. I can never truly learn to love people nor ever befriend anybody. He told me that now I know what it feels like to be rejected, sprung from how I play around with people’s feelings and push, shove, and order them around to do as I please, like a… _king._ ” Kageyama suddenly pauses and makes that same pained expression from that night at the office. “He said to me that perhaps I’m destined to be alone.”

Hinata suddenly feels so much for Kageyama and is starting to almost completely understand him.

“I suddenly thought to myself that if the pain I felt from the rejection of others was the same pain that Oikawa felt when I told him off, then perhaps I truly can’t ever love or be loved. I’m just a lonesome _king_ that can’t ever have sentiments. But that all slightly changed when I stopped yelling at my employees after that incident and I softened a bit when a new worker came to the company. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. He ended up being the second person to ever talk to me and become my friend. He was also the only one to tolerant my temper and able to control it somehow. He managed to get to know me a lot and get close to me. He also managed to get other people to loosen up around me and talk to me. After a while, I suddenly started having strange feelings towards him and he would make me have these weird flutters in my stomach and chest, and my brain would feel all confuzzled whenever he was near me. I guess you could say I fell in love with him.”

Hinata takes that into heart and imagines a Kageyama getting all nervous like a schoolgirl near their crush. One of his cheeks flushes a small tint of pale red at that thought.

“I think he might’ve had some sort of feelings for me because I kissed him and he kissed me back. We even went out a few times. But what I didn’t realize was that he was Oikawa’s high school and college friend who had now fallen for him and had been trying to get him away from me for a while. Of course, Iwaizumi had no clue of Oikawa’s feelings at that time but the more Oikawa was near him, the more those small feelings he had towards me shrunk because it seemed that he was unaware of his own feelings for Oikawa. When he did realize them, however, he flatout rejected me and told me that I was just his friend. I did feel hurt for a while and Oikawa ended up talking to me again for the first time in a long while to only tell me,

‘I _told_ you that you can _never_ learn to love anybody. Like a _king,_ you are meant to be alone.’”

Kageyama is silent for a while and Hinata puts his hand on his lap comfortingly. Kageyama looks at him and he nods in response.

“It was right after he told me that,” Kageyama continues, “that all the slight changes about me, reversed back to my ill-temper and kingly attitude. I snapped. And situations ended up repeating itself. I was shunned and rejected again and I absolutely hated how I felt back then. I knew that if I stayed there, nothing would change about me and events would always be repeating themselves, especially with Oikawa there to be trying to get in the way of me changing and getting into relationships. I resigned and ended up going to Sawamura Company. I was immediately assigned to the director’s position at the Marketing Group of the Food and Restaurants Department since they didn’t have one. I made an effort to completely change how I was, but word seemed to have spread to all the big companies in Tokyo about _The King._ I’m sure Oikawa had something to do with it but it didn’t matter because I did manage to not order people around like I did in Sei Joh. My temper and egotistical attitude didn’t completely go away though, but… ever since you came… I have calmed down a tiny bit. And because of that, that’s why I don’t want either of us to end up getting caught up in each other and having the wrong idea. Because now that I know what it's like to feel rejected and reject someone else, I don’t want to hurt you by having you go through that.”

Hinata takes a few seconds to process everything in and completely emphasizes with Kageyama.

_Maybe_ I’m _the one that could be giving Kageyama the wrong idea now that he’s said all this. I’ve never truly been in love before, but I can agree that we are rushing things a bit and we were probably just caught up in the moment last night._

But Hinata’s chest tightens when he thinks that.

_Or maybe not._

“It’s okay, Kageyama! Don’t feel so scared and guilty like that!” Hinata exclaims as he pats Kageyama on the back. “I’m sure that we can’t have the wrong idea because we both initiated it! Plus, if you’re so cautious about hurting me, then you must have some sort of feelings towards me.”

Kageyama’s face lights up in realization at that, “Yeah… I… think I probably do…”

“If you’re not so sure, we can take it slow, just like you said last night. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure myself.”

_Liar,_ his heart whispers.

“Alright,” Kageyama curves his lips up slightly to that sincere smile.

“Heh-heh,” Hinata responses with his sun-like, million dollar smile.

Kageyama’s cheeks flush and his heart flutters at that.

“Anyways, I need to go back to the office to get my phone I left there and probably clean up,” Hinata gets up and starts to walk away.

Kageyama gets up as well, “I’ll come with, I can help you clean up the mess you made at your desk and organize all those files.”

“Really?! Cool!! Thanks!” Hinata responses happily.

“Ah! I uhh… washed your clothes and folded them for you,” Kageyama starts blushing. “They’re atop the washing machine down the hallway next to my bedroom, if you want to change into them.”

“Coolios! Thanks a bunch, Kageyama!” he smiles in gratitude and disappears from the living room.

_I should go change, too,_ and Kageyama heads to his bedroom.

~ ~ ~

When they get to the company building, they realize that it is almost entirely empty of people.

They arrive to their department’s floor and run into Tanaka, who seemed to be on his way to go home.

“Woah! What’s the King and Hinata doing here today?” Tanaka asks.

“Just going to clean up a mess that Hinata left in the Marketing room,” Kageyama responds.

“Hahaha!! Are you gunna watch him clean up or actually help him?” Tanaka jokes.

Both Hinata and Kageyama brush his joke off and Hinata asks, “Why is the building so empty today?”

“Well, word got out throughout the building that Your Majesty gave his employees yesterday and today off, soooooo all the other directors and bosses decided to have their employees take today off. Even Daichi-san announced that everyone should have today off if they wanted to. It was a miracle! What did you do to him, Hinata?” Tanaka starts laughing.

Neither of the two respond because they’re both trying to avoid looking at each other and blushing spots of red on their cheeks.

Tanaka notices this and decides not to pry, “Well! Good luck cleaning up! I gotta go visit my sister today.” He pats both of their shoulders and leaves.

Kageyama and Hinata finally look at each other and continue walking to the Marketing room.

When they arrive, Hinata finds his phone in between stacks of files and papers. He puts it in his pocket and they both begin the clean up.

~ ~ ~

It’s evening by the time they finished organizing all the files in their original order and put back to the storage room.

“Ahhh!!! I can’t believe we finished!” Hinata stretches his arms out as they walk back into the Marketing office.

“I still can’t fully believe you managed to read all of those in four days,” Kageyama says.

Hinata leans backwards against his desk, “Well, you shouldn’t have underestimated me. When I set myself to do something, I do it!”

“I wasn’t underestimating you, ever, though.”

Hinata eyes Kageyama questionably, “Are you sure? Cause the way you treated me and my work seemed to differ.”

“I was only testing you to see if you really weren’t just all talk,” Kageyama responds.

“But didn’t you tell me that you read up on my work under the Clothing and Fashion Department?”

Kageyama smirks and starts to close in on Hinata. Hinata braces himself against the desk as Kageyama gets closer.

“That’s true,” Kageyama’s face now looms millimeters above Hinata’s face. “I guess your determination just turned me on and I really wanted to see it in action.”

Hinata’s face turns a bright red and his eyes and mouth widen in a state of shock and embarrassment. Opening his mouth was a bit of a lovely mistake because Kageyama takes that to his advantage to kiss it with his own and let his tongue do some exploring.

_This guy!_

Hinata moans in surprise as he tries to lean back to break the kiss but gets pulled further into the kiss as Kageyama wraps his arms around his lower back.

They let their mouths and tongues tangle for a bit longer till Kageyama breaks the kiss. He begins trailing kisses down Hinata’s neck and he gasps for air in response. Kageyama bends his head down lower till his head reaches the top of Hinata’s pants. He starts to unbutton and unzip them.

“Kageyama? Um,” Hinata gulps. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this in here or perhaps let’s slow down a little, okay? Kageyama? Kageyaaahhhhmaa!!!”

Kageyama has put his hand around Hinata’s now erection and has begun to tease him by licking the tip.

“Kageyama? What about the whole taking-it-slow thing we talked about this morning? We probably should stop and-” as Hinata looks down, Kageyama is staring intently up at him with dark nightshade eyes as he wraps his mouth around Hinata’s cock. He begins bobbing his head back and forth, all the while looking up at Hinata.

“Haaa… Kage-... yama…” Hinata shuts his eyes close and scrunches up his shoulders as he tugs at Kageyama’s hair with both hands.

“Kageyama! Please… sto-...p… I’m… going to…” Kageyama increases his bobbing speed and suddenly feels Hinata’s liquid spew into his mouth. He releases Hinata’s now limp erection and swallows. Hinata pants a bit.

He wipes the side of his mouth with his thumb and licks it as he gets up. “Well, that was quick. And a lot. Was that all from last night?” Kageyama snickers.

“Shut up!!!” Hinata’s face burns an extreme color of red and he zips up his pants.

“You were pretty cute.”

_What ever happened to taking it slow?!?!_

“I’m leaving! Have a good night, Kageyama. See you tomorrow,” Hinata begins to strut off towards the exit when big arms encase him and pull him back against a broad chest.

“See you tomorrow,” Kageyama whispers into Hinata’s ear, making him shiver.

The red on Hinata’s face expands to his neck and ears. “G-good bye!!” Hinata blurts out loudly and quickly rushes out of the room and into the elevators.

Hinata collapses against the wall of the elevator and tries to catch his breath as he clutches his hand to his chest.

_What is he thinking?! I can never tell what goes through that king’s head!!_

The elevators doors ding open and he sprints out, making his way to the train stations.

Kageyama watches down below from the window of the Marketing room.

_What if I do have feelings for him?_

And he curls his lips up to that usual smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for making Oikawa such a b**ch.  
> He's always going to be our lovely piece of trash<3


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyy!! chapter 6!!!!! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments and oh ma gosh!! I love you all so much and wish you tons of happiness!!<3<3 I'm just shook at how many hits there have been for my first fanfic. I cawn't beLev it!!! (hahah see what i did there xD xD xD ohhhh god what is my life?)  
> Anyways, I'd like to point out that I've used a couple of HQ quotes throughout these past chapters so just gunna give a shoutout credit to Furudate since obviously those aren't my own words but yeah! I'd like see whether or not some of y'all noticed them or not. but eh!  
> Anyways, again, enjoy ;)

“Morning, Hinata-san!” yells out Nishinoya as he joins Hinata in the elevator.

“Morning, Nishinoya-senpai!”

“I heard you managed to turn in a proposal without having the King revise it! And how you got the King to get the whole building to have yesterday off! What did you do??”

“Well I wasn’t really the one to get Kageyama to do that, though… And I thought it was Daichi-san that gave everyone yesterday off?”

“Well yeah! But it was because Kageyama gave you guys the day off, a bunch of other bosses did the same, which lead to Daichi doing so as well!” Nishinoya pauses. “I also heard about your collapse and saw how Kageyama carried you all princess-style to his place,” Nishinoya looks suggestively at Hinata.

“Yeah?? What of it?” Hinata responses a bit nervously.

“What did ya’ guys do at his place? Did you guys _do it?_ ” Nishinoya smirks widely while nudging Hinata with his elbow.

Hinata blushes at the question and stutters, “N-n-n-no! W-w-we didn’t d-do a-a-any-thing, really!” Hinata turns his head away from Nishinoya.

“ _Really?_ ” Nishinoya raises an eyebrow, still smirking.

Hinata is about to give a response when the elevator dings open and they’ve arrived to their department’s floor.

Hinata tries to speed-walk to the Marketing office to pry away from Nishinoya’s curiosity. But Nishinoya catches up to him and pulls him back by the collar of his shirt.

“Where do you think you’re going? You haven’t truthfully answered my question, yet!” and he puts an arm around Hinata.

“Ahh, what was the question, again?” Hinata starts to sweat.

“Come on, Hinata! I’m your senpai! You can tell me anything! I _know_ something must’ve happened between you two! Especially with the intense sexual tension between you both since you guys first met,” Nishinoya laughs.

Hinata hesitates before giving in, “We just kissed. That’s it.”

Nishinoya leans his head centimeters away from Hinata’s to eye him suspiciously, “Really? Just a _kiss_? Nothing else???”

“I mean we almost went further than that, but then I suddenly caught a fever from overworking and we stopped. Or at least, Kageyama backed off.”

Nishinoya pouts in thought, “Hmmm… So the King knows how to control himself when he’s in heat? Interesting…” He releases Hinata.

“Do you like him?”

“Huh?”

“Awh, Hinata! Don’t act like you didn’t hear me!”

Hinata starts blushing furiously at the question and hesitates, “I guess..? I just don’t- I’m not sure if he actually likes me back, though. I can’t really read him.”

“Wanna find out if he does tonight?”

“Whaat?!”

“Tanaka and I are planning a night out with a few of our co-workers, including Daichi-san and Suga-san. You should come with us and invite the Marketing people. You could try to get the King all tipsy and see if he confesses. Everyone reveals their true feelings towards someone when they’re drunk.”

“I don’t think- I don’t really feel good about that…”

“Oh, come on!!” Nishinoya whines. “You don’t really have to do that but you could just have him hang the night out with us. I don’t think he typically goes out with people. A lot of the workers here avoid him and I’m sure he could be friends with all of us if comes.”

Hinata remembers what Kageyama told him yesterday.

“Alright! I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just hang out for the night like that. I know Kageyama will probably feel awkward but I’m sure he’ll feel happy that you guys want to befriend him!” Hinata suddenly starts to feel fuzzies inside his chest thinking that he’ll be able to make Kageyama happy.

“Alright! I’ll let Tanaka know. We’ll leave a bit early in the evening since today’s a Saturday. I’ll stop by the Marketing office to let you know!” and Nishinoya walks off.

“Alright, coolios!” and Hinata heads for the Marketing room.

It’s around eight in the morning and not many people have arrived to work yet, so when he walks into the Marketing room, he’s not surprised to see Yachi the only there.

“Morning, Hinata!” Yachi calls out.

“Morning!”

“I need some coffee. I’ll be right back. Do you want some coffee, Hinata? I know you probably still feel a bit exhausted after all that’s happened this week, even with two days off.” Yachi gets up and turning her body towards the door, waiting for Hinata’s answer.

“Sure! Thank you, Yachi-san!” and Hinata wishes Yachi didn’t leave because as soon as she leaves the room, Kageyama walks in.

“G-g-good morning, K-Kageyama-san!” Yachi stutters with fright.

“Morning,” Kageyama nods once at Yachi.

It’s now just Hinata and Kageyama in the room.

Hinata gulps and quickly sits down at his desk. He pretends to start looking at some papers on his desk, trying to avoid Kageyama.

But it’s of no use when he suddenly whispers in his ear, “Morning, Hinata.”

Hinata shivers and jumps in chair. Kageyama snickers and continues walking till he reaches his desk.

Yachi finally arrives back with two coffee cups, handing one to Hinata, and heading back to her desk. Yachi notices the awkward tension between Hinata and Kageyama. Of course, she doesn’t mention it or asks and continues typing on her laptop.

After a few more minutes, more people start arriving to work and the building slowly fills up with it’s usual business.

Hinata ponders a bit over the things that have happened between him and Kageyama.

_Do I really like Kageyama? I’m not entirely sure if I do. Ever since I’ve first met him, there have been a few moments whenever he’s around, my chest feels like it’s going to pop out and my head goes all fuzzy. But then there are times when he just really ticks me off and I strongly wished I never met him. And then I’ve been having such erotic dreams lately, too! But I’m not even sure if he truly likes me, though! He told me that story and despite already have supposedly fallen in love with someone, he doesn’t completely understand having feelings for someone. So how could I possibly find out his feelings for me..? Wait… but doesn’t the fact that I’m thinking about all these things mean that I do like him?!?_

“GAAAAHHH!!!!” Hinata bangs his head on the table.

Everyone in the room jumps.

“Hey, are you alright, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asks as he puts a hand to his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I’m just still tired.”

“Here, have a lemon cake,” and Yamaguchi pulls a container filled with tiny lemon cakes. “Hopefully the sugar in it can wake you up. I made some lemon cakes for the snack table in the lounge, so if you want more, you can head onto the lounge.” And he smiles angelically at Hinata.

Hinata’s face lights up in pure gratitude as he takes Yamaguchi’s hands in his own, “Thank you so much, Yamaguchi!!!” His eyes begin to tear up a bit.

“Haha, you’re welcome.”

Hinata suddenly feels a piercing glare directed towards him from somewhere and jumps a bit when he shivers from it. He notices that it’s coming from Tsukishima across the desks.

“Eek!!” he quickly let’s go of Yamaguchi’s hands.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asks, not having noticed Tsukishima icily staring at them.

“Nothing! Just- thank you, again! For the lemon cake!” he takes one lemon cake from the container and eats it.

Yamaguchi closes the container and puts it back in his bag.

“Hinata, get up. We’re heading out,” Kageyama suddenly blurts out as he gets up with a black binder in his hand and starts walking out.

“Huh?!? Why??”

“You’re going to accompany me in a meeting to see how the Marketing’s assignments get organized for a big project.”

“Really?!” Hinata feels slightly happy that Kageyama has chosen him to accompany him. “But why me?”

“Don’t get too cocky, Shorty. All of us has accompanied Your Highness to a meeting like that at least once or twice. It’s how we’re all so good at what we do because we get to understand what else goes on behind the scenes of a project in progress,” Tsukishima scoffs.

Hinata suddenly feels disappointed to find out that he wasn’t the only one to accompany Kageyama.

“Exactly. Now let’s hurry or we’ll be late,” Kageyama is already leaving the room.

“Ah! Wait for me!” Hinata rushes after Kageyama.

When Hinata is finally beside Kageyama, he asks, “What’s the meeting going to be about and what’s the big project?”

“Well, Productions has come up with a new restaurant that they believe will turn out successful that Daichi-san has vetoed for them to set in motion and so the meeting will be about how we’re going to go about it in making it a big hit and Productions will give us the main plan of it.”

“And I’m guessing Marketing’s going to plan out advertisements for it and we’ll probably have to team up with Sales to be able to make profit or else we’re going to cause Financial Accounting problems, which we definitely don’t want,” Kageyama stares down at Hinata impressively.

Hinata’s pinches his eyebrows in thought, “But we’ll have to know what kind of restaurant it’ll be first so that Purchasing and Human Resources can get started on building the restaurants before we start advertising, and if they are deciding to make it a global restaurant, we’ll need to plan out on making contracts or negotiating with foreign advertisers to help promote our restaurant-”

“Pfft!” Kageyama snickers.

“What!?! Got a problem with me??” Hinata angrily pouts, which Kageyama finds extremely adorable.

“Nothing! It’s just, we haven’t even started the meeting, much less get to the meeting room, and you’re already trying to analyze the whole project! Guess you’re more skilled than what you showed me this past week,” and he smirks.

Hinata doesn’t find anything to respond to that and instead blushes as he turns his head away from Kageyama.

“In here,” Kageyama goes inside the meeting room filled with a few people surrounding a long oval table, in which Hinata “hallucinated” Daichi and Sugawara having sex on top of.

“Oi, it’s Hinata!” Nishinoya stands up from his spot.

Tanaka is sitting beside him and waves a hand up, “Yo, Hinata! Kageyama!”

“Hey guys!” Hinata yells out and goes over to Nishinoya to sit in the chair beside him.

“Looks like the King is trying to keep you by his side today, huh?” Nishinoya whispers in his ear and smirks suggestively.

Hinata immediately turns red, “What?!?”

“Nothing!” Nishinoya smiles mischievously.

It seems that all the heads and directors of each group have settled in, except for the Productions director, who also happens to be the director of the entire department. A few more seconds pass by till a very tall, intimidating and muscled man in a bun walks in and sits at the end of the table. Hinata shakes in fright at the big man as he starts to imagine that he could secretly be a hitman or part of a yakuza.

“You probably haven’t met yet, since he’s always so preoccupied, but that’s Asahi. Azumane Asahi. He’s the director of Productions and the whole department. I know he looks scary and gives off a dangerous vibe, but he’s actually really weak-minded and gentle; he’s got a ‘Heart of Glass’, as Daichi-san says. Haha!” Nishinoya whispers to Hinata. “He’s also taken by the way. By me!” Nishinoya smiles proudly.

“Heh heh,” Hinata laughs.

“Quiet down now; the meetings’ going to start,” Kageyama snaps.

“Okay, everyone! Let's get started here. Since this is a meeting about a new development, let's have the Productions present what they have planned. Noya, Tanaka,” Asahi gestures a hand towards them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya both stand up and head over to the smartboard on the wall behind Asahi, which has displayed the start of a PowerPoint.

“So far, we've teamed up with Research and Development to plan out what kind of restaurant it'll be - which we’ve decided to make it Italian - which cities to have the restaurant built, and all the necessary procedures to take to buy all the materials, promote, and make profit,” Tanaka says as he taps on the board to go through slides showing the best places to start the business in Japan, the building structure of it, the name and logo, a list of raw materials, graphs showing costs and the needed profit, etc.

“We’ve decided to let Human Resources and Purchasing work together to gather all the construction workers, chefs, managers, and interior designers. We also decided to have Marketing and Sales work together to be able to create profit from what Human Resources and Purchasing do by creating advertisements and arranging the prices for menu items and reservations. Then of course, Financial and Legal will check in with every group to make sure we’re following laws and not spending too much money,” Nishinoya goes on to explain.

Everyone in the room is intently listening and all the directors in the room are jotting down notes in black binders.

“And do you guys realize that we will have to spend a ton of money to even be able to start construction because making profit with this is going to need some _extreme_ professional skills from Marketing _and_ we need a decent cooperating construction business, _plus_ excellent interior designers?” Asahi says as he starts to criticize this project.

“Ah ha! I was waiting for you to say that, Asahi-san!” Tanaka yells as he turns to the next slide. “The Research and Development team, as amazingly incredible and reliable as they are in their researching skills, managed to find and set up contracts with the best architect businesses, interior designers, _and_ advertising producers in Tokyo. Since they are already the best, they’re not asking much from us except earning a fifth of what comes out of profit. They all feel pretty confident in what they’ll produce and they’re good at it so it’s a definite promise that we’ll make decent profit.”

“Buuuuuut we have one issue that partakes an important part to earning profit…” Nishinoya hisses unsurely. “The same advertising producers are being asked for the same things as us by another company who also decided to start a restaurant business…” The people in the room hitch their breaths for a few seconds. 

“Sei Joh,” Tanaka and Nishinoya say in unison, closing their eyes and clasping their hands together at the same time.

At this, the entire room goes still, and Hinata turns his head to look at Kageyama. His face is just as normal as it was from the start of the meeting, but he notices his hand clenching a fist.

“And sooooo…” Nishinoya continues, “The Marketing team will have to go in a competition against Sei Joh’s Marketing, but we don’t know what it’ll consist of till there has been a meeting with both marketing groups at the advertising production company and all the information for it will be revealed there.”

All the people in the room turn to look at the director of the Marketing Group.

“How can you be so sure that Marketing will succeed in this?” one man across from Hinata blurts.

“Everyone knows that ever since Kageyama began working here, our department has jumped heights because of what he’s brought out from Marketing. There’s a high chance they could win the contract,” Tanaka begins to say.

“But against Sei Joh? We’ve never gone against them and they are in fact the number one business company in Japan right now. We’re right below them and we have never gone against them, but they have gone against other companies and they have won almost every single one of those competitions. I don’t believe we can win over that contract,” a middle-aged woman argues sitting at the far end of the table towards the the door.

A few heads nod in agreement.

“Are you saying that Marketing isn’t good enough to win that contract?” Hinata suddenly blurts out as he looks at the woman.

All heads turn in his direction. Kageyama just looks down at his head, looks back up, but does a double-take as soon as he sees those breathtakingly captivating dark brown eyes, _glinting_ with determination that say, _You better not be underestimating me, or you’ll regret it._

Kageyama smirks with fascination.

Everyone in the room seems to be enthralled by those eyes in the same way Kageyama was the first day he met Hinata as they go silent at his words.

“No, I certainly do not. But there would be no point in going against that company. What’s the reason for doing so if the end result seems obvious?” the woman protests.

“Do you need a reason to not want to lose?”

At those words, silence literally seems to swill the whole room of any bit of sound as all the people freeze.

A man sitting beside Asahi finally breaks the silence to say, “Are you saying that Marketing can achieve what we need and victory is for sure a promise?”

“How can you even be so sure of that? Aren’t you that newbie that has barely started working here that was directly praised by Mr. Sawamura and move up three departments? You haven’t gotten enough experience working with our department to have such laughable confidence,” an older middle-aged man says sitting next to the man next to Asahi.

“He’s an exceptional worker with incredibly talented skills that I have witnessed in person. He’s one of the best in my group, despite him not working in this department for so long. And his determination doesn’t come out of nowhere the way you’re thinking it does. In fact, it impressively aids in his success with his work to the point where even I was taken aback by it,” Kageyama immediately defends Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes widen and his heart flutters a bit too quick for him that he feels like his chest will literally explode.

“Well that’s up for the boss to decide. Asahi, what is your input in all this?” the old middle-aged man scoffs as he turns his head towards Asahi.

All heads turn in his direction as well.

Asahi looks like he might be internally panicking as he scratches his chin with one finger, “I mean… I agree that we can’t be too sure on this, but I… I trust Kageyama. There has never be a single failure from him ever since he started working with us and I truly believe that with the kind of exceptionally talented workers we have here...” he pauses as he looks at Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama. “...we can succeed against Sei Joh.”

The room suddenly feels like instead of silence sweeping in, motivation and determination encases on all the people as they look at each other, as if they’ve absorbed a bit of the confidence that emitted from Hinata seconds ago.

“If that’s what you say, then I guess we’ll have to put faith in the Marketing people,” the old man says.

All heads turn to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Are you prepared to take on this challenge?” Asahi says directly at Hinata and Kageyama.

“Definitely! You can count on us!” Hinata proclaims with a thumb pointed at himself, smiling big and brightly like the sun with such illuminating energy, to which everyone in the room slightly blushes in reaction to witnessing such a being.

“Alrighty, then!” Nishinoya yells. “We’ll get in touch with the ad producers to let you know all the gists about the meeting!”

“Great, Noya-san. Please send me email of the entire plan in complete detail and send each director here an email of their group’s assignments and pertaining information. This meeting has now ended. You are all dismissed,” and Asahi finishes the meeting.

Everyone gets up and starts exiting the room.

Right before Hinata walks out, Nishinoya whispers in his ear, “Don’t forget to invite the King and your peeps to our night-out. Good luck!” and he slaps Hinata’s ass, pushing closer towards Kageyama’s back and quickly running back to talk to Asahi.

As Kageyama and Hinata walk side by side back to the Marketing office, Hinata starts pondering on how and when to ask his co-workers to join him in a night-out when Kageyama’s voice suddenly interrupts his train of thought.

“That was quite something you showed there.”

Hinata jumps slightly at his sudden words, “Well, I was just a bit bothered by that woman’s words. She was obviously underestimating us and I just really wanted to show her!” Hinata pouts angrily while making a fist.

“Hahah! I know. You were giving off your hot determined look that turns me on,” Kageyama says smirkingly.

Hinata stops and quietly gasps as he begins turning beat red, “Shut up, you idiot!”

Kageyama just snickers as he continues walking with one hand in the pocket of his black slacks. Hinata continues walking behind him while pouting at his back.

_There’s no way I can like this king._

They finally get to the Marketing room and Yachi blurts out to ask, “How did the meeting go? Do we have any new assignments to do?”

At that, Kageyama begins explaining the new Italian restaurant project and how our Marketing team will have to compete against Sei Joh’s for a contract with advertising producers and yada, yada, yada.

Hinata just quietly sits at his desk with his laptop opened in front of him, attempting to read emails, when he really is just thinking about how to ask his co-workers and the King to a night-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh boii you guys!!! Things are getting preeetty interesting now, huh? Or not, idk what you guys think, but I'll still love you for reading this >.< xD <3
> 
> I should also point out that I'm not 100% sure this is how brand businesses do things or whatnot, I only came up with all this from what i know from random things and what i've researched so i apologize to any college students majoring in business if some of the things in this fanfic are triggering you. Spare me, I'm still only a high school sophomore T_T


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something some of y'all have probably been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I will start school again tomorrow so I will have to sadly say that updates will now be super slow. I am truly and deeply sorry T_T i just hope you don't leave this fanfic a third of the way through. I still got A TON of stuff to write, this ain't going to end so soon. I've got this ALL planned out :]  
> Anyways, again, thank you so much for kudos, comments, and whatnot! <3<3<3 I love you ^.^

“A night-out with Nishinoya-senpai and his friends?” Yamaguchi asks.

By now, it’s already early evening, with the sun painting the sky in dark orange and pink colors as it sits above the horizon, and Nishinoya could be coming by at any minute.

“Yeah! Nishinoya invited me to go with him after work today and told me to invite all you guys in you’re interested,” Hinata explains.

“Can I invite an extra friend?” Yachi questions.

“Sure! I don’t think Noya-senpai would mind since it seems like he’s inviting quite a group of people.”

“Alright, then! I’ll come with along!” Yachi smiles.

“Tch. Who’d want to go on a night-out with two shorties?” Tsukishima snickers.

“I would!” Yamaguchi says straightforwardly as he slightly glares at Tsukishima’s rudeness. “I’d be happy to hang out with all you guys!” and he smiles angelically at Hinata.

“I guess I’ll go so you don’t bother in begging me to come along,” Tsukishima says monotonically as his glasses glare when he looks down at his laptop and types.

“Awesome!” Hinata jumps cheerfully with his hands in the air. “What about you, Takumi?”

“I can’t. I already got plans. Going on a date,” he says as he closes his laptop and gets ready to leave.

“Awwh! Really? Okay, then. How about you, Kageyama? You should join us, too!”

“Me? A… night-out..?” Kageyama has that same confused face as that night when Hinata found out that Kageyama has never gone out with friends.

“What? Can’t be around commoners, Your Highness?” Tsukishima scoffs.

Kageyama scowls at Tsukishima.

“Tsukki!”

“Come on, Kageyama! You’ll be able to get to know some people and make some friends!” Hinata smiles with pleadful hands in front of him.

_Friends?_

“I-I don’t really know…” Kageyama rubs the back of his head unsurely.

“Hinata! Did you invite them, yet?” Tanaka shouts out as he peeks his head into the Marketing room.

All heads turn to suddenly see Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, and another unrecognizable man walk in.

“Ah! Yeah! Are we heading out now?” Hinata asks.

“Yep! We’re gonna get some food first at a place I know can hit us up,” Tanaka replies.

“Uh-uh-uh I might arrive late, I’m inviting another friend and I need to go get her. I-i-is that alright?” Yachi asks shyly.

“Sure! That’s no problem at all!” Nishinoya says.

“I’ll text you our location, Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi says.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi-san! Okay, then I’ll leave now so you guys don’t wait for me too long,” she closes her laptop, puts on her coat, grabs her purse, and heads out.

“See you soon, Yachi-san!!” Hinata calls out.

“Okay, are you guys all ready to go?” Sugawara asks.

“Yep! Come on, Kageyama!”

“Wha-!!” Kageyama gets dragged out of his chair by Hinata and he had enough time to quickly grab his coat without a second thought.

And they all set out.

~ ~ ~

“This is a pretty nice place, Tanaka-senpai!”Yamaguchi says as everyone has settled themselves around one of those circular tables with a single long cushioned seat encircling around the table in a restaurant called _Ukai’s._

“Thanks! We often come here to relief ourselves the stress of work.”

“You guys better not plan to make a ruckus again or I’ll kick you out,” a waiter with pulled-back blonde hair says scowling down at all of them.

“Don’t worry, Ukai-san! We’ll be good today!” Nishinoya pats the waiter named, Ukai on the back, smiling unconvincingly.

Ukai squints his eyes more with his scowl down at Nishinoya and Tanaka who are seated at opposites sides at the ends. “Whatever, just don’t start making out or doing weird shit, it’s family night tonight. Be respectful,” he says as a final statement and begins taking orders.

The way everyone is seated around the table seems to have been planned out secretly by Nishinoya because Kageyama and Hinata are squished in the middle of the cushion by Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Kiyoko, Asahi, and Nishinoya on Hinata’s side and Sugawara, Daichi, the now unrecognizable man named Ennoshita, and Tanaka on Kageyama’s side. Hinata’s hands are sweating controllably and is obviously feeling awkward as tries to avoid looking at Kageyama. Kageyama, on the other hand, doesn’t seemed phased at all by this arrangement and instead feels extremely dazed and unsure of himself as Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Asahi try making conversation with him. Everyone else is conversing with each other while they all wait for their food.

“So, Hinata, I heard you stood up against one of the directors earlier today at a meeting,” Sugawara says as he’s realized that Hinata seems to be the only one not talking, which is a surprise since he considers him to be the most sociable out of everyone sitting at this table. _Something definitely happened between those two_ , he thinks to himself observing.

“Whaat?!” Hinata’s face turns in a state of utter surprise at those words - people really like spreading things about him around, huh?

“Heeyeahh he did!! It was pretty cool though. Got everyone to confidently accept our new project. He really knows how to captivate people,” Nishinoya blurts out as he overheard Sugawara’s question.

“That’s definitely true,” Kageyama suddenly agrees.

All eyes look at him.

Hinata blushes such a noticeable color of red.

“I see…” Nishinoya smirks at them knowingly as he puts his hand to his chin as if he’s thinking.

“So what did you two do at Kageyama’s on your day off?” Tanaka asks mischievously.

“Tanaka!” Ennoshita elbows him.

“Well we mostly talked about things and he ended up getting a slight fever that night of his collapse after we made-out for a bit,” Kageyama says straightforwardly nonchalantly.

All eyes staring at him open wide at his carefree response.

Hinata blushes a deeper red as he pinches his eyebrows at Kageyama, “Kageyama! What the hell??”

Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing so loud that they get the attention of a few heads from nearby tables.

“Well aren’t they trying to get to know me better by asking questions though? So that we can all become close friends?” Kageyama says with the straightest face known to mankind, seemingly unphased by Tanaka and Nishinoya’s laughter.

Hinata opens his mouth to start barking at him when Sugawara quickly stops a quarrel from arising, “So I’m guessing you probably took care of Hinata during his fever?”

“Yeah, he was really burning up and I had to go through the trouble of making him tea and tucking him in bed.”

This time, Tsukishima and Daichi join in the laughter.

“Kageyamaaaa!!!!” Hinata tugs at Kageyama’s shirt, his face still flushed in a deep red.

“Did he sing you a goodnight song to sleep, too?” Tsukishima mocks and the laughter gets louder and Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kiyoko even start laughing slightly. Asahi smiles unsurely as he scratches his head. Ennoshita and Sugawara seem to be the most mature of the people at this table.

Hinata doesn’t know how to vanish from this dimension as he just melts in his spot. But luckily, another waiter with black curly hair and glasses comes back with the food and says, “Ukai says to please tone it down a notch or he’ll burn your food.” He delivers the message with a gentle smile and bows before turning to walk away.

“Wait!” Hinata yells out towards the waiter.

He comes back, “Yes? What can I get you?”

“I would like a glass of beer, please,” Hinata says with an angry pout.

“Alright, I’ll be right back, sir,” the waiter bows and leaves.

“Woooahh!! Already wanting to get loosened up! I see!” Nishinoya yells out as he winks at Hinata.

Hinata doesn’t respond. He actually has a low alcohol tolerance and is hoping that it’ll wash away his nervousness and embarrassment to be able to enjoy himself without wanting to dematerialize from existence.

The waiter comes back with the glass of beer. Hinata immediately starts taking gulps.

“You know what? I’ll have a glass of beer, too, Takeda!” Nishinoya calls out to the that same waiter, who’s name happens to be Takeda.

“Make that two!” Tanaka yells.

“So, Kageyama!” Nishinoya begins, “After what you just told us, does that mean you and Hinata have a thing going on?” He eyes him smirkingly as he takes a bite of his food.

“I don’t really think so…” Kageyama pinches his eyebrows in thought.

“Do you guys at least have something or some sort of feelings towards each other?” Tanaka asks after chewing down a piece of chicken.

“Pfft! As if the King can have _feelings_ ,” Tsukishima scoffs as he eats some rice.

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi glares at him.

“That’s definitely something _I_ thought about! But then he told me some things and I thought he could but then he still confuses me and it reaaaally pisses me the hell off!” Hinata blurts out angrily as he finishes his glass of beer, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Oh no. Looks like Hinata’s already getting tipsy,” Daichi laughs lightly.

“How low of an alcohol tolerance does he have!? That was only one glass!!” Ennoshita asks worryingly.

“I’ll take him home if gets hammered,” Kageyama says.

All eyes widen at him.

“There he goes!! He gets all soft, but he’ll close himself off and it just reaaaaaally irritates me because I can’t see what the King thinks!” Hinata yells before he stuffs his mouth with food.

“I see,” both Nishinoya and Tanaka say at the same time with their hands at their chins thinkingly.

“Okay! Why don’t we just continue stuffing ourselves before the food gets cold, huh?” Asahi says happily after clapping his hands once to change the strangely mixed mood.

“I agree,” Sugawara says.

And they all dig in.

~ ~ ~

The sky has gone dark by this point and…

Let’s just say it’s gone hectic.

Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are all completely drunk out of their minds as they complain about random things and cling onto their boyfriends and girlfriend. Kiyoko, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Daichi and Sugawara are all still sober so they can keep an eye out on these drunkards.

“Tsuuuukkkiii!!! You need to start being more considerate about how much salt you throw at people!” Yamaguchi leans against Tsukishima.

“You need to stop making scary faces, Kageyama! That’s why people ignore you!” Hinata points a finger up at Kageyama.

“Let’s go another round you guys!” Tanaka yells but everyone ignores him.

“I wish I could hang out with you more, Kiyoko!” Yachi mutters with her head laid on the table as she starts to snore.

“I’m going to go take Yachi home now, everyone. Seems like she’s reached her limit. It was fun, you guys. We should all hang out again sometime,” Kiyoko manages to squeeze out with Yachi in between the table, Asahi and Nishinoya.

“See you guys tomorrow!” and they leave the restaurant.

“Let’s go another round you guys!” Tanaka yells out again.

“I’m beat!” Nishinoya mutters as he rests he head on Asahi’s shoulder.

“I still got enough in me! Come on, Hinata! Let’s go for another one! Gahhhhh!!!” and Tanaka suddenly rips his shirt open.

“QUIET DOWN!” Ukai yells from the kitchen.

“And put your goddamn shirt back on!” Ennoshita tells him as he re-buttons up his shirt.

Suddenly, Hinata gets onto the table and crawls towards the isle, knocking over empty glasses on his way. “I gotta go peeee!!!”

He falls onto the floor when he reaches the end of the table. He gets up and starts swaying towards the kitchen.

“Someone needs to go with him,” Sugawara says with concern.

“I’ll go,” Kageyama says quickly and gets up to leave. He rushes to Hinata and guides him away from the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

Nishinoya opens his eyes after they leave and he says, “I’ll bet thirty bucks they’re going to make-out in the bathroom.”

“You’re on!” Daichi yells out.

“I’ll bet thirty on this as well,” Sugawara and Tsukishima say at the same time.

“I’m on Daichi’s side!” Tanaka yells out.

Asahi and Ennoshita can only sigh.

~ ~ ~

“Bathroom! Time to go to the bathroom!” Hinata sings as Kageyama opens the men’s bathroom door.

“Shut up, dumbass. You’re voice is annoying,” Kageyama snaps with his brows faintly furrowed.

“BATHROOM! TIME TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!” Hinata sings loudly, opposing Kageyama, as he goes to a urinal. Kageyama waits patiently leaning against the bathroom sinks.

Hinata quickly finishes and washes his hands.

“Are you done? Good. Let’s head back,” Kageyama is about to head back when he is abruptly pushed back against the sink counter by Hinata clinging onto him.

“Where do you think you’re going??” Hinata looks up at him with a flushed face and mischievously dazed eyes.

Kageyama almost loses it, but keeps his cool. “You’re too drunk. Now get off me, you dumbass and let’s head back.”

Hinata’s eyebrows pinch tightly together, “Meanie!” and he sticks his tongue out at Kageyama.

In which, makes Kageyama lose it, and his lips wrap around Hinata’s tongue as he kisses him.

Hinata moans in surprise as Kageyama strategically slips his tongue into his mouth and roams to the roof of his mouth while he cups the back of his head; tangling his fingers and tugging at those orange locks as he meshes into Hinata. He rushes forward in a heated flash, pushing Hinata up against the wall, making him gasp and Kageyama begins to devour Hinata’s neck in sloppy kisses. Kageyama’s hips make contact with Hinata’s and he raises one his knees up in between Hinata’s legs, creating friction up against Hinata’s groin.

“Haaa… Kageyama…” Hinata pants as he leans his head back against the wall, eyes closed and his hands tugging at the top of Kageyama’s pants towards him.

Kageyama’s head comes back up to interlock his lips again with Hinata’s. Hinata drags Kageyama’s lower lip down with his teeth, biting slightly before tilting his head to lick at Kageyama’s earlobe. To which Hinata gets a surprised gasp from Kageyama and one of his hands grips at Hinata’s ass as he bites down lightly at the spot where Hinata’s shoulder meets his neck. Hinata moans. Kageyama’s mouth let’s go of that spot to look at Hinata’s face.

His face is entirely flushed from a mix of the sexual heat between them and alcohol. His dark brown eyes are glistening with daze as he pants looking back at Kageyama’s deep blue lustful ones. They are about to rejoin their tongues when their heads turn towards the sound of the bathroom door squeaking open and in comes Sugawara.

Sugawara freezes and his eyes open wide in shock at what he’s witnessing. Both Kageyama and Hinata immediately separate from each other.

“I’ll just-” Sugawara awkwardly and slowly walks backwards back out of the bathroom and closes the bathroom.

“You two owe us each thirty bucks now,” Sugawara says as he gets under Daichi’s arm comfortably.

“Awwh!! Really!! Did you seem them in action?!” Tanaka yells as he pulls out his wallet lazily.

“Not really, they were just smooching from when I walked in.”

Both Daichi and Tanaka hand money to Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Sugawara.

Kageyama and Hinata finally return to the table but don’t sit back down.

“You guys took your sweet time,” Tanaka says suggestively at them, smirking.

“I’m going to take Hinata home now, so here’s our part for the bill,” Kageyama says as pays for both himself and Hinata, grabbing both of their coats from behind Asahi.

“Alright, get home safe!” Ennoshita calls out as they exit the restaurant.

“I’ll bet those thirty bucks back that Kageyama will actually take him back to his place and they’ll _do it_ ,” Tanaka says.

“Ehhhh. That is already obvious. But I’ll bet twenty that they won’t admit their feelings for each other and not make anything official between them,” Sugawara says.

“You’re on!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yell out in unison.

“Okay, get out you guys and pay. I can’t deal with y’all anymore,” Ukai comes by at their table.

“Fine with me, come on Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says as he tries to leave the table with a moaning and tipsy Yamaguchi.

“Hey!!! He’s trying to escape so he doesn’t have to pay!!!” Tanaka hollars pointing an accusing finger at Tsukishima as they leave the restaurant as well.

~ ~ ~

Hinata clings sluggishly onto Kageyama as they walk to the train station. He doesn’t let go even when they’re on the train, but Kageyama doesn’t budge. At least not until they get on the elevators to Kageyama’s apartment building and like a magnetic pull, their mouths and tongues lash onto each other desperately.

They don’t separate for even a second when the elevator dings open and the stumble together as they walk towards Kageyama’s apartment. They do though, when Kageyama struggles to unlock and open the door with a Hinata wrapped around him from his back and his hands roaming around his chest, abdomen, and down his crotch.

The door finally opens, they kick their shoes off, and Kageyama pushes Hinata up against the door, shutting it close with a slam. His hips rub against Hinata’s as he sucks on the skin of Hinata’s neck, right below the end of his jaw line. Hinata gasps in response as pulls down Kageyama’s coat and suit jacket. Kageyama does the same, leaving them in a pile on the floor around their feet.

Kageyama unbuckles Hinata’s pants and reaches inside to wrap his hand around Hinata’s hardness. Hinata moans loudly. Kageyama quickly muffles the moan with his mouth.

“Shhh… The neighbors will hear,” he whispers into Hinata’s ear seductively, making Hinata shiver.

Hinata gives him a sexy and dazed glare, which catches Kageyama off guard, allowing Hinata to bend down, quickly undoing Kageyama’s pants to release his erection.

“This is payback for last time,” he closes his eyes and encloses Kageyama’s desire with his mouth. 

Kageyama growls deeply and he fists at the door. Hinata deepthroats him and uses his tongue tactically around him, making sucking noises as he does.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Kageyama yanks at Hinata’s locks to bring him back up into a sloppy kiss.

He puts his hands behind Hinata’s thighs to hoist him up; Hinata wraps his legs tightly around Kageyama’s waist and his arms around his neck, all the while with their lips glued in passion. Kageyama carries them to his room and plops Hinata down onto his bed. He removes Hinata’s clothes as his trails kisses and licks at all spots all over his body, leaving Hinata gasping and panting in pleasure.

Kageyama stands up to remove his clothes and reaches for his nightstand to take out a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. Kageyama situates himself back on the bed, spreading Hinata’s legs. He puts the condom on first, then coats his fingers in the gooey liquid and looks up at Hinata, who is in a drunk, hazy, panting mess. Kageyama looms over Hinata to stuck his tongue back into Hinata’s mouth as his index finger circles around Hinata’s entrance. Hinata gasps in Kageyama’s mouth at the cold touch and he grips at the sheets. Kageyama’s finger slowly enters and Hinata bites down on his lower lip in response. His finger slides in and out slowly, opening him and waiting for Hinata’s inside to get used to it. Hinata sucks in a breath out of pleasure. Kageyama leans downwards more to bite and tug at Hinata’s earlobe. He sucks in another breath of pleasure and moans.

Kageyama then puts in two fingers, stretching Hinata out more, to which he moans loudly. Kageyama then scissors him in and out of his hole.

“Ahh! Ahh! Kage-... Kage-... Kage-yamaaa!!” Hinata pants trying to sputter out words. He puts his arms around Kageyama’s back and tries to pull him down onto him. He looks directly into his eyes with plead and glistening pleasure. “ _Please…_ ” he pants, “Stop holding back.”

Kageyama breaks and he latches down onto Hinata, burying his head into his neck. He aligns his hard length against Hinata’s entrance and slowly enters. Hinata twitches his head back and tenses up. Kageyama slowly thrusts into Hinata, waiting for Hinata to relax around him. When he does, he lifts himself up above Hinata, his elbows at the sides of Hinata’s head and he looks down at those eyes as he slowly but roughly thrusts into Hinata, making his body rock up with each thrust. Hinata ah-ing and whimpering in pleasure.

At one thrust though, does Hinata open his eyes wide and absolutely cries out in definite, out of this world, pleasure, “AHH!!!” He latches himself desperately onto Kageyama as his back arches, bringing his weight down onto him again. Kageyama has hit his sweet spot. He says, in between pants and hitching of breaths, into Kageyama’s ear, “Kage-...yamaahh! Kageyama! More! More! _More!_ ”

Kageyama rises a bit to bring one of Hinata’s legs upward to situate himself so that he can hit that sweet spot again. He brings his head down again and tangles his free hand into Hinata’s locks. He deeply kisses Hinata with the utmost passion. He releases Hinata’s lips to stare intensely into Hinata’s pleasure-glazed eyes as if telling him, _Prepare yourself._

Kageyama rams into Hinata, hitting that spot each time he thrusts in with slamming, hungrily, and frenzied force, dissolving and breaking Hinata into a state of outrightly pure satisfaction. He cries out and moans.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells out with a hitched breath, “I’m about to-” he clings onto Kageyama.

“Me… too,” Kageyama huffs out.

Kageyama increases the speed of his thrusts, making slapping noises against Hinata, still hitting Hinata’s spot each time he plunges into him.

Hinata moans out as he becomes undone beneath Kageyama. Kageyama’s thrusts slow down as he hitches a breath and releases as well. His body collapses onto Hinata, both of them panting and breathing heavily. When they catch their breaths, Kageyama slowly moves out of Hinata, making him twitch as he is still sensitive down there. Kageyama reaches out for the tissues on his nightstand and wipes Hinata’s cum from his chest and stomach. He throws the tissue away into a small trash bin right beside the nightstand. Hinata tries to move to get under the covers but whimpers. Kageyama really did him hard, making him extremely sensitive to the point that even moving his body ripples a shiver of pleasure through him.

_This guy!_

Kageyama notices this and helps him. They both are finally under the covers and Hinata snuggles himself into Kageyama’s chest and completely passes out.

 _Well, at least I didn’t get Kageyama drunk. Who knows how_ that _would’ve turned out_ , Hinata thinks as the alcohol and exhaustion seize his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> You guys have no idea much trouble I had writing the first half of this chapter and then the second half everything was just flowing from my brain onto my fingertips into the keyboard with such poise and effortlessly and im just- *looks up to the ceiling and prays* lord, forgive me for I have sinned xD xD xD pssshshhhh!!!! as if! after reading too many smuts and djs HA! i'm destined for hell! And so are all of you!!!! Heheheheheheehhhhh!!!!! Okay I'll stop now. Love chu!σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhh I feel so bad for leaving y'all hanging for almost two weeks! As the schoolyear draws closer to an end, I honestly have to say that it'll take long to update again T_T I literally have over 7 exams coming up between April and June. So please try to understand my excuses T_T i really don't want to study and wish to keep on writing but life sux and you can only survive in society if you gots an education sooooo, let's all wallow in misery together T_T
> 
> Anyways, I would very much like to clarify that this fanfic is by no means, portraying or plagiarizing the anime/manga series "Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi." I seen many people commenting that this fanfic has a SIH vibe or that is similar to it and I want to assure everyone reading this that I did not get this plot idea from it nor am I paralleling with it. It's a complete coincidence that it has some similar scenes or vibes. I've seen the anime twice and am caught up to the manga but, again, this entire fanfic came straight from my own imagination and I didn't realize the SIH vibe this fanfic had while writing it until the comments were pointing it out. I swear to an oath, cross my heart, pinky promise and if I lie, I have to put a thousand needles into my eye, that I am not taking credit from SIH creators and that the plot of this fanfic is straightly made up. :) (not straightly, becuz yeh know, nobody straight in fanfic nor Haikyuu itself xD)
> 
> Now that that's said and done, here's chpt 8 for yahI ^_^

It’s the following morning and light from the rising sun illuminates the room through the window. Hinata’s eyes flutter open as the sunlight pierces at his face. He squints his eyes and tries to turn around when he suddenly feels a broad chest up against his back and strong arms hugging him. He feels exhales and inhales tickle the top of his back, and a nose nuzzle into the bottom of the back of his neck. He then notices that he’s completely naked under the sheets and realizes that he is not in his room, but someone else’s that he’s been in at least once before.

The memories come flooding back to him and he sits up carefully, so as to not wake up Kageyama. He rubs at his head as he furiously furrows his brows in pain. He’s got a hangover.

_Dammit. WHY did I do that last night!?! I got waaay too drunk. God. I’m such an IDIOT!!!_

Hinata buries his head in his hands, ashamed of himself.

He peaks his eye from in between his fingers to look at the sleeping Kageyama next to him. Hinata observes his peaceful face, one that’s not scowling with menacing eyes.

_So even the King can make such a face._

Hinata lowers his arms and lays back into the pillows, facing Kageyama. His lips are parted slightly as slow and steady exhales and inhales flow through his mouth. The light of the sun illuminate the attractive features of Kageyama’s face: the soft light toned skin, chiseled jaw line, symmetrical small nose, shiny long black eyelashes, and luscious pink lips which have kissed various parts of his body-

_Stop it!_

Hinata blinks away his thoughts. But then he slowly looks back at Kageyama’s sleeping face, again.

_He doesn’t like me. There’s no way he can. We just got caught up in the moment. Again. And the alcohol got to us, too. I wouldn’t want to put him through the situation he had with Oikawa, all over again. Plus, he’s my boss-_

_Oh crap! Work!_

Hinata slowly and as quietly as he can, gets up from the bed and puts on his clothes from the floor. He heads into the kitchen and attempts to make an omelette that ends up looking like a torn up tortilla. He then tries cooking some hashbrowns, which end up getting slightly burnt. He puts the food in a plate and wraps it in plastic wrap. He grabs a napkin and a pen from the coffee table and leaves a note:

_**Left early to change into fresh clothes.  
Made breakfast for you as a thanks for last time.  
See you @ work.  
-Hinata** _

Hinata takes a moment to stare at Kageyama’s room from the doorway before opening it and heading home.

~ ~ ~

The elevators ding open and Hinata walks forward before he’s bombarded by Nishinoya.

“Soooo?... How was it?” he smirks at Hinata.

“How was what?” Hinata avoids making eye contact with him, knowing what Nishinoya is referring to.

“Come on, Hinata! I know you know what I’m talking about.”

“Nothing happened between us. Kageyama took me home as he said he would, and that’s where I was the entire night last night,” Hinata shakes off NIshinoya from him.

Nishinoya crosses his arms and smirks at his back all knowingly, “Mmmhmm! Then explain to me those kiss marks on your neck.”

Hinata freezes and his eyes open wide in shock as he looks down his neck and chest through his shirt. Surely enough, there are _plenty_ of red and purple marks in various places on his neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest, stomach, and who knows _where_ else.

_That damn King!!!_

Nishinoya starts bursting into laughter as he watches Hinata’s reaction in amusement.

Hinata’s face begins to flush a bright red.

“Shut up, Nishinoya!” Hinata whines.

“What’s going on?” Tanaka asks as he comes out of a room with Ennoshita following behind him.

“Hinata’s just trying to deny that he seduced the King last night,” Nishinoya says between laughs.

“Nishinoyaaa!” Hinata cries, “I _did_ not!”

Tanaka suddenly sees a few of the red marks on Hinata’s neck and collarbone.

“Ohhhh… Well, you may not have seduced him, but you certainly unleashed the best in the King,” Tanaka says smirkingly as he nods at Hinata’s neck suggestively.

Hinata slaps his neck to cover it and furrows his brows, still blushing, “I did not unleash anything! We were just drunk and the King could never have feelings for me. Nor would I for him! Now excuse me, I have work to do.” And he walks off.

“You guys need to stop teasing him,” Ennoshita says.

“It’s just as Suga said, though. The King probably hasn’t fully realized his feelings yet and Hinata’s clearly not admitting his,” Nishinoya points out.

“Yeah, but maybe we shouldn’t get in the way.”

“But it’s SOOOO _obvious!_ Even Glasses noticed a change in the King after Hinata started working here. Heck, I’m sure Yachi and Yamaguchi even felt their sexual tensions,” Tanaka rants.

“I agree with you, Tanaka. But, we should butt in. It’s up to them to figure it out,” Ennoshita says.

“I know!!! Gahhh!!! So frustrating, though!” Tanka whines as he puts his hands on his head.

“Something is definitely holding both of them back, though. Whether for similar reasons or not. That’s for sure,” Nishinoya points out as he puts his hand on his chin in thought.

“I’m sure there is. Now let’s head back to work, you two. We got an advertising company to contact,” and Ennoshita pushes both Tanaka and Nishinoya towards the Productions office.

~ ~ ~

“Hello, Hinata-san! You’re pretty late this morning,” Yamaguchi says as Hinata sits in his desk.

“Yeah, woke up with a hangover.”

“Or you probably had morning sex with the King, considering those obvious marks,” Tsukishima smirks.

“Tsukki!”

“Don’t point it out!” Hinata cries out as he lays his head on his desk, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Point out what?”

Hinata shrieks and jumps in fright, knowing very well whose voice that belongs to.

HInata looks towards the doorway of the office to see Kageyama standing there in a _well-fitted_ black suit and slacks.

“N-n-nothing!” Hinata gulps and pulls up his shirt to hide the marks.

Kageyama eyes him, but then shrugs it off, “Whatever. You left your phone at my place by the way. Here,” he walks over to Hinata to and his phone.

“Oh?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow teasingly and all knowingly.

“Uh-uh, thanks,” Hinata mutters in embarrassment.

“Oh, and thanks for breakfast, despite how horrible your cooking was,” Kageyama says nonchalantly as he sits down at his desk.

Hinata opens his mouth offendedly.

“So that explains the late arrival of Shortie and Your Majesty,” Tsukishima scoffs.

“Tsukki, shut up!”

Now it’s Tsukishima who opens his mouth offendedly.

Hinata starts laughing at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stabs a glare at Hinata through his glasses menacingly.

“Eeek!” Hinata immediately stops laughing.

“Quiet down and start working,” Kageyama orders as he starts typing in his laptop.

“Says Your Highness who arrived to work late,” Tsukishima remarks.

Now Kageyama stabs a glare at Tsukishima and suddenly a heated tension fills the room.

“Now, now, you guys,” Yachi says nervously as she attempts to calm the atmosphere in the room. “We need to start strategizing together how we’ll go against Sei Joh.”

“Yachi’s right,” Takumi agrees, also helping out to calm the atmosphere.

Kageyama is the first to look away from Tsukishima and calm himself, which is a first and surprises everyone in the room for a little bit, except for Hinata.

“Speaking of that. I just received an email from Productions that the meeting at the advertising company with Sei Joh will be tomorrow at noon, to discuss how this competition will go about. We’ll head over together along with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi. So be prepared tomorrow to start taking notes and start coming up with plans today,” Kageyama explains.

At this sudden change of atmosphere, everyone focuses intently at Kageyama’s words.

 _Tomorrow… We’ll probably see Oikawa there, too, then…_ Hinata says to himself.

“Since we don’t really know what we will be doing for the competition till tomorrow, we should just start coming up with proposals and advertising ideas for the new restaurant.”

“Why? Shouldn’t we do that after the competition?” Yamaguchi asks.

“We just need to occupy ourselves today since this is the only project assignment that’s been given to use at the moment,” Kageyama explains.

“Or are you just saying that because there’s a possibility we’ll lose against Sei Joh and we need to prepare for failure?” Tsukishima blurts out.

All heads look to Kageyama for a response in a worryingly, but hopeful way.

But Kageyama stays silent.

“Is that really what you think, Kageyama?” Hinata says with a calmed anger tone, to which Kageyama looks at in slight shock.

Hinata’s eyebrows are strongly pinched together and his mouth is in a thin line. And his eyes…

 _It’s those eyes, again._ will win. Instead of finding ways to prepare ourselves for loss, we should be looking for ways to win and make this project a success for everyone,” HInata’s eyes have turned into a dark earthy brown color, glinting with determination and unwavering confidence.

Kageyama looks down and smirks.

“Fine,” he says as he looks back up, “How about we team up with Research and Development today to get any available information and archives on the restaurants under Sei Joh. That way, we can do some research on how they market and what their secret skills are. How does that sound?”

“I think that’s a perfect idea! We could also detect any weaknesses and and see if any of our skills are better than any of theirs!” Yachi exclaims.

“We could also compare profits to see what we’re truly up against. And perhaps even look on what kind of ads that advertising company does to take guesses on what they’ll be wanting from us,” Yamaguchi chimes in.

“Great! We should get started on this now then!” Hinata starts jumping excitedly.

“What do you two think?” Kageyama asks, indicating at Takumi and Tsukishima.

“I think it’s a great strategy plan for today, especially since we’ll be meeting our opponents tomorrow,” Takumi says.

Then all heads turn to Tsukishima for his input.

“I guess it’s not a terrible idea,” Tsukishima adverts his eyes. “I don’t intend to lose, either.”

Yamaguchi smiles widely at Tsukishima.

“Alright, then! Let’s lead over to RD,” Kageyama stands up with his laptop in hand and heads towards the hallway.

Everyone follows suit except for Hinata and Yachi because Hinata has embarrassingly asked Yachi to put some make-up on his neck and collarbone to cover up his love marks.

~ ~ ~

It’s the next day, and the Marketing Group - along with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi - are all in the train heading to Nekoma Advertising.

“I wonder how their team will be like?” Yachi asks.

“Well, according to Kageyama, they got an impressive director who’s never failed or lost a single competition and is the one who brought Sei Joh to the top,” Yamaguchi answers.

“I still can’t believe you used to work there, Kageyama! That explains a whole lot!” Tanaka says bewilderedly.

“Why did you quit, anyways? You surely had a career set there,” Asahi asks.

“It’s… personal…” Kageyama says as he looks out through the train windows, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, whatever the reason was, we’re pretty grateful to have you working at Sawamura,” Tanaka says as he pats Kageyama on the back.

They all continue to converse with each other until the train stops and they walk out towards their destination.

The building is about twelve stories tall and doesn’t look much from the outside, but everything looks extravagant from the inside as they walk in and are greeted by a fancy extra-spacey waiting lobby with three large flat screen TVs hanging from the ceiling, having various amounts of people in suits sitting in the shiny white leather couches and red cushions. They walk towards the wide circular bright white limestone and polished counter to the left of the waiting area where three very beautiful ladies are seated around.

One of them looks up to the approaching group of men and with a sweet and kind smile asks, “How may I help you?”

Kageyama, who was leading everybody behind him, replies, “We are from Sawamura Co. and are here for the meeting about an advertising competition with another company by the name of Sei Joh.”

“Oh! Alright, then! I’ll notify them that you’re here and you all can just go to the elevators behind us and head on to the last floor and a person will be there to guide you to the meeting room,” and the lady smiles.

“Thank you,” Kageyama bows and starts walking off, the rest do the same and follow after him.

When they reach the floor and the door opens, a slender and short male, that’s about the same height as Hinata, greets them. He has blonde hair with dark brown roots and has cat-like eyes with a blank expression that seems to never react to much.

“Hello, my name is Kozume Kenma. You all must be from Sawamura. Follow me,” he turns around and starts walking down a hallway to his right with everyone else following suit. “I am my boss’s assistant, Kuroo Tetsurou, who is the advertising director of Nekoma who’ll be in charge of the meeting and will explain everything about the meeting. A few of Sei Joh’s people have arrived already and we are just waiting a few more and as well as Mr. Kuroo, who’ll most likely be running late,” Kenma explains and mutters a “as always,” under his breath.

They arrive into a large meeting room with wide glass walls as windows looking out to Tokyo’s landscape and large oval table in the middle of the room with four men already sitting on the side of the glass walls of it. One of them having straightly pointed and spiked up black hair.

 _Turnip-Head!_ Hinata calls out in his head.

Another black haired man sits next to him, this time his hair is laid flat and parted down the middle of his head, having a delicate and rather expressionless face. A couple chairs away from him are the other two men: one with messy black hair and thick eyebrows and the other one with pink-brown, short-cropped hair with slightly beady eyes and a bored expression.

They all seemed to be conversing with each other until the people from Sawamura and Kozume walk into the room.

“Ooohh! Looks like the party will start soon!” the one with messy black hair calls out as they walk in.

“Kageyama?” the man who Hinata called ‘Turnip-Head’ blurts out as everyone files into the room, taking their seats.

Kageyama’s expression doesn’t waver a bit - or at least doesn’t try to, Hinata thinks as he stares at Kageyama - and says, “Hello, Kindaichi. Good to see you still working at Sei Joh. You too, Kunimi.”

The spiky-haired one, now named Kindaichi, is still a bit shocked at this encounter and the other one with the blank expression by the name, Kunimi, remains emotionless, almost like Kozume.

“Oooohh! Who’s this Kageyama you’re speaking too, dear Yutaro?” the messy black-haired one asks.

“Is this that one king you use to work under last year in your previous department?” the pink-brown-haired one asks intriguingly.

“Uh, yeah…”

“Well I’ve been wanting to meet this _King_ our company talked of for a while,” the pink-brown-haired man says and he stands up to hand out his hand towards Kageyama. “Hanamaki. Hanamaki Takahiro. It’s a real honor to meet you, Kageyama Tobio.” He smirks.

Kageyama shakes his hand without response. Hanamaki then shakes the rest of the people’s hands, all introducing themselves.

“I guess I’ll shake the infamous king’s hand as well,” the messy-haired man stands up to shake Kageyama’s hand and the rest as well. “I’m Issei Matsukawa.”

The other two Sei Joh men introduce themselves as well to the others as Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira.

They sit in awkward silence after Kozume leaves the room and the only ones trying to make conversation are Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

A voice other than Matsukawa’s or Hanamaki’s speaks up and says, “I bet you haven’t changed much, Kageyama.” The words came from Kindaichi.

Everything goes silent in the room.

“Judging from your unwavering expression and lack of response. You probably still boss around and yell at those who surround you who aren’t at the same skill level as you without a single consideration for them. I wonder how long your co-workers can last being around you,” Kindaichi harshly remarks.

“Woah! Kindaichi! Are you trying to pick a fight with our opponents, already?!” Matsukawa says.

“You still have a grudge against him over him taking your director’s position?” Hanamaki asks.

“It doesn’t make sense how he was able to take over the director’s spot like that when he clearly brought the company down for a while last year, almost causing us financial issues that would’ve have to close down one of our projects! With him being our opponent, it’s obvious that we’ll win this competition,” Kindaichi glares at Kageyama.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, and even though it doesn’t show on his face, Hinata can seen that same pained expression from before on his face.

He bangs onto the table as he stands up abruptly, staring down ominously.

“It’s okay, Hina-”

“Heh,” Hinata laughs once, “People _really_ like underestimating us, huh?” He looks up at gives that deeply dark brown and tenacious stare at Kindaichi. It makes everything in the room freeze and unable to look away from those enthralling eyes. “ _We_ will be the ones winning. And it’ll be thanks to Kageyama, who is not the same person he used to be when you knew him.”

At those last words, the tension in the room in interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a loud “Ya-hoo!” booming into the room.

“Sorry we’re late. We missed the train and had to wait for the next one, thanks to this shithead,” another deeper voice says.

“Mean! Iwa-chan!”  
All attention turns to the door to see two tall men standing, Kozume standing behind them. One of them has dark brown spiked-up hair with olive-green eyes and the other brunette one who's pouting at him with swept outward hair and olive-brown eyes. He turns his head to look at all the people staring at him, one of them being a slightly wide open eyed Kageyama. He, too, opens his eyes in shock, but then quickly relaxes and smiles deceitfully.

“Well, if it isn’t our precious, Tobio-chan! Never thought I’d ever meet _you_ , again.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!!! Here's another chapter! I should tell you guys that the last like 3 chapters, I've been writing them in an actual notebook during school whenever i have extra free time. I know that may seem bad cuz "what if the teacher reads what I'm writing??" or the partner that sits next to me? Don't worry y'all, i write super tiny so one can easily read it so it's fine! Plus, it helps me stay awake in class whenever we have "quiet work time"   
> also, thank you for all the kudos, comments, and hits T_T it means so much that it' teared me up a bit becuz this is my first fanfic and i'm getting so much positive feedback. I love you all who reads this and you're super amazing muwah!<3<3
> 
> anyways, here's chapter nine for you!<3

“Hello, Oikawa,” Kageyama managed to say with a blank expression. “It’s good to see you, again.”

Oikawa’s eyes glare at him, then relax as he walks off towards the empty seats between Kunimi and Matsukawa. “Well, I’m certainly not glad to see you, again. Hmph!” And he plops down on the chair.

Iwaizumi bashes Oikawa’s head with his hand, “That’s a shitty way of introducing yourself.” Iwaizumi looks at his opponents across the table apologetically. “Excuse us for the rude entrance. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” He extends out his hand to shake it with everyone, each of them introducing themselves as well. “This crappy guy here, is Oikawa Tooru. The head director of our department.” He nudges at Oikawa.

Oikawa reluctantly waves a hand, “Ya-hoo! Pleasure to meet you all.” He gives a smile to everyone, but then glares when his eyes land on Kageyama.

There’s an awkward silence in the room as they wait for the advertising director to arrive.

But the silence gets interrupted by Iwaizumi, who is attempting to lighten the mood, “So how long have you been working at Sawamura, Kageyama?”

“Almost a year now,” Kageyama responds straightforwardly.

“Wow. So how long was it before you got promoted to the director’s position?”

“Not long. I was immediately assigned to it when I applied.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide in shock, “Wow. Well, I probably shouldn’t be as surprised since you did accomplish a lot at Sei Joh.”

Oikawa suddenly looked a bit annoyed. “Hmph! I bet they were surprised when they saw how big of an asshole dictator he is.”

The whole room felt icy cold.

“Woah! Oikawa!” Matsukawa called out.

Hinata felt personally offended and looked at Kageyama to see how he’d respond. But instead he just had a blank expression.

_He probably thinks he deserves this._

“What?” Oikawa says as if he said nothing out of the order, “I bet you they weren’t expecting a tyrannical _king_ to join their company. There’s no way he’s changed from when he worked with us. I bet you he still treats his employers like trash they way he orders them around. I even bet you they don’t want to be here right now.” He eyes Hinata and the others. “I even bet you they’re hoping to either get fired or are even planning to get Kageyama fired. It’s so obvi-”

A loud slam against the table interrupts Oikawa, and all eyes turn to look at a standing Hinata with his head down. A dangerously ominous air about him seeps throughout the room. Hinata clenches his fists.

“You’re wrong,” Hinata darkly whispers.

“Excuse me?” Oikawa couldn't hear him.

Hinata looks up at OIkawa and his deep dark brown entrancing eyes that look like they could be seeing right through Oikawa. Oikawa gets slightly startled by this.

“I said, _You’re wrong_.”

Oikawa smirks and crosses his arms as he inspects the short orange-haired man across from him. “Oh really?” And he raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

“We’re here because we want to. Our company rarely competes with any company, but this time is an exception because everybody believes in Kageyama. We all do. And that’s why we’re here.”

“Bullshit. You’re just saying that so the King doesn’t discipline you later. I _know_ what he’s like.”

“That is not true, either!” Yachi blurts out from the end of the table.

“Oh?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow again as he turns he head towards Yachi.

“Kageyama definitely has changed from when you met him. He may still be egocentric and yell a lot at us, but he’s the best director we could’ve ever asked for. And he’d never fire any of us because he appreciates our work and needs us.” Hinata takes a breath and speaks again, his brows pinching tightly together. “I don’t know what kind of director Kageyama truly was at Sei Joh, but I do know that he’s definitely a lot more considerate leader at Sawamura from what you are saying. And we don’t and won’t ever will plan on firing him.”

The room goes silent at his final words, shocked expressions on everyone’s faces.

Except Oikawa, who is eyeing Hinata, as if calculating his character and inspecting.

_He’s probably Tobio-chan’s new pet._

He smirks, “I see.”

Suddenly, the door bursts open, making everyone jump.

“Sorry I’m late everyone! Definitely wasn’t my intention to hold y’all up!”

In comes a tall, slender, but muscular, black-haired man in a gray suit and slacks with a black tie. His hair is styled in a sexy bedhead look with a right fringe that covers a part of his eye. His eyes are narrowed and sly-looking in a hazel color, as if he’s scheming some sort of plan that’ll reveal everyone’s deepest darkest secrets.

All eyes are on him and the man notices he has just disturbed some sort of heated argument amongst the people sitting around the table.

Hinata quickly sits back down.

“Oh! Are you guys gaining up on each other, already??” he says smirking as he as walks further into the room towards the middles end of the table to sit, Kozume walking in behind him to stand just behind him.

“If that’s what it looked like, then I guess so,” Oikawa responds, tilting back in his chair with a smirk.

“Well, don’t start that just yet. None of you even know what I’ll be asking of your companies for this competition,” and he starts to laugh. Kozume nudges him in annoyance. “Oh yeah! Before I begin this meeting, I guess I must introduce myself even though I’m sure Assistant Kozume, here, has already revealed my name to you all.” He stand up before saying, in a rather seductively gentle tone, “Hello, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’ll be the one to decide which of your companies gets to sign a contract with us to promote one of your new restaurants. Rest assured, both the winning and losing company will gain something out of the results.”

“What do you mean by that? The losing company won’t get the contract, so what will they get?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo smiles at the blonde ever so deceivingly gentle and puts a hand over his chest, “My kindness, of course.”

Tsukishima makes a disgusted face and Kozume just shakes his head ashamedly.

“Anyways, let’s start this, shall we?” an Kuroo sits back down.

Suddenly, everyone composes themselves and focuses all their attention at Kuroo. Yachi and Yamaguchi have taken out their notebooks to take notes. Kunimi does the same as well.

“Oh! Good to see you all be so attentive! I’ll definitely be looking forward to this competition. But I don’t think taking note will be too necessary. Unless you want to, of course.” Suddenly, all heads tilt to one side in confusion. Even Kozume is eyeing him questionably from behind.

“I’ve decided to spice this competition up a bit.” Kuroo smirks mischievously.

“Kuroo, what are you talking about? We already discussed with the administrators about this. It’s already been decided what we want from these companies. I don’t think they’d approve of whatever you’re scheming at,” Kozume says.

Kuroo puts up a hand to quiet him, “I know. But I think it’s too boring and generic. I’ve come up with something that I don’t think has been tried before.”

“Please don’t tell me-”

“Yes! What I want from your companies,” he points at the Sei Joh and Sawamura people, “is a commercial.”

“I knew it,” Kozume facepalms.

“Just a commercial? Is there anything specific you want the commercial to have or what to be advertising” Iwaizumi asks.

“Hold your horses! I was just about to give the details,” Kuroo clears his throat. “I want the commercial to be advertising your restaurants, but the commercial must feature a little story behind it. Basically, you’ll be using a pathos appeal to promote your restaurant. So that means your company must already have designed a logo and have come up with a copyrighted name for the restaurant by the due date. You will not and do not have to air the commercial nor hire any cameramen or buy props.”

At that, everyone’s heads tilt further than before in confusion.

“What I mean by that, is that since we are an advertising company that does in fact - in case you didn’t know - specialize in filming commercials. So, that being said, Nekoma Advertising will provide all the necessary props and equipment for filming. All your company has to do, is write up a script, hire some actors, and practice it for the due date because Nekoma will be the ones to film your little skit on the due date. That way, your companies won’t be spending too much money and so neither of you can cheat by hiring another advertising company to film and create the commercial. The winning company will have their commercial aired under us and we’ll immediately plan for more advertisement and marketing. Is that understood?”

All heads around the table nod their heads once in understanding.

“Good! Also, if both companies somehow end up having a similar story or script in their commercial, then the first company to showcase theirs is the automatic winner.”

“How will you decide on choosing the winner?” Oikawa asks.

“I was going to say I myself will decide on how touching it is towards me, but I think I will have the whole administration and a couple of our best advertisers to come and view both commercials to have their inputs on it. From that, it’s most likely the chosen company will be the one with the commercial that can attract the most out of the viewers.”

“Alright.”

Yachi, Yamaguchi, Kunimi are intently finishing up writing down notes on their notebooks, despite being told it wasn’t as necessary.

“Anymore questions?”

“When’s the deadline?” Asahi asks.

“Today in three weeks so that you have enough time to write a script, hire actors and actresses, and practice.”

Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Kunimi jot that down on paper.

“Anyways, I’ll conclude this meeting and we shall see each other in three weeks,” Kuroo waves his hand off as he get up and walks out of the meeting room, with Kozume following behind.

The room is silent for a bit before Oikawa opens his mouth, “Looks like you won’t only be the director your team, but also a film director, Tobio-chan. Are you sure you can handle that, again? I’m sure the poor actors won’t be able to stand your tyrannical critiques on their acting. You’ll probably stomp on their careers, again.”

“I’m going to head to the bathroom,” Kageyama nonchalantly says as he gets up and starts to head out. “You guys can go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you guys down at the entrance.”

“Alright, Kageyama,” Asahi nods understandingly.

Everyone from Sawamura gets up and starts to head out Sei Joh follow suit, but Oikawa stays put in his chair after everyone exits.

“Are you coming, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks.

“You guys go on. I’ll catch up as well.”

Iwaizumi eyes him knowingly, “Don’t go on doing something stupid.”

“I wooon’t, Iwa-chan! I need to make a call. I promise I’ll be right here,” Oikawa lies.

“Alright, make it quick,” Iwaizumi exits the room, leaving Oikawa alone.

Oikawa sighs before getting up and heading out. He follows the signs in the hallway that lead to the bathroom.

Just as he’s about to turn a corner to go into the bathroom, he runs into who he was looking for.

“Excuse me, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama bows his head as he gets out Oikawa’s way.

“Not so fast,” Oikawa stops Kageyama by putting his hand against the wall, his arm blocking Kageyama’s face.

“Look, if you’re looking for an apology from what happened the previous years, then here I go,” Kageyama looks straight into Oikawa’s eyes. “I’m sorry for what I did. I probably don’t deserve your forgiv-”

Oikawa puts a hand up in front of Kageyama’s face to silence him.

“I’m not asking for apologies,Tobio-chan,” he smirks at Kageyama.

Kageyama then gives a look of confuzzlement.

Oikawa leans in on Kageyama’s face, keeping the stare between them, “What I want to ask is, what’s going on between you and Chibi-chan? Is he your new pet, Kageyama? Has he perhaps fallen for you? Are you planning on using him and throwing him away like you always do with your lovers?”

“What? No! We’re not even together. And there’s no way he’d like me,” Kageyama suddenly averts his gaze and he blushes.

Oikawa notices this and is taken aback by it a bit.

_There’s no way…_

“Wait… Don’t tell me… Perhaps _you_ have fallen for him? Hahah! Tobio-chan that’s so hilarious!” Oikawa laughs and as he looks back at Kageyama, he notices how the flush on his cheeks as concealed his entire face.

Oikawa suddenly feels a bit agitated at this.

“This is bullshit! You can never _feel_ , you can never _love_ , and _no one_ will ever fall for you. _I_ will make sure of that.”

~ ~ ~

“Ahh!!! What’s taking Kageyama so long?” Tanaka whines.

“He’s probably taking a real big one for being in the bathroom this long!” Nishinoya calls out.

“Noya-san… You probably shouldn’t say something like that so loud in public,” Yamaguchi giggles a bit.

“Hinata-san, you should probably go back up and check up on Kageyama. If he comes down here while you’re heading up, we’ll call you,” Asahi says.

“O-okay…” Hinata walks back to the elevators and heads back up the floor they were previously at.

When Hinata arrives at the floor, he begins to follow the signs that lead to the restrooms.

He turns a corner when he suddenly sees Oikawa and Kageyama. Both who seem to be a bit too closer to each other.

“This is bullshit! You can never _feel_ , you can never _love_ , and _no one_ will ever fall for you. _I_ will make sure of that,” Oikawa tells Kageyama right before leaning in for what seems to be kiss.

Something suddenly stirs up inside Hinata as he suddenly yells out, “How can you be so sure of that?!”

Oikawa stops and both Kageyama and him turns their heads to look at an angry orange-haired man.

Hinata pinches his brows at Oikawa.

Oikawa leans his head back and smirks at Hinata, “Because I know Tobio-chan’s true inner self.”

“Yet you haven’t talked or seen him in about a year? I don’t think what you’re saying is valid.”

Oikawa pouts and tilts his head a bit as he observes Hinata. He then begins to approach Hinata. He looms over Hinata and Hinata shrinks back in response as Oikawa leans down on him.

He eyes him deeply and frighteningly, “What makes _you_ say that?”

Hinata doesn’t feel a bit scared about this tall man and instead of hiding from him, he straightens up and looks up at Oikawa with grave eyes. “You haven’t seen him changing. You haven’t seen him open up to people. You haven’t seen him surrounded by a group of friends. And you haven’t been there at all for him to see him grow.”

Oikawa glares down at him. Attempting to scare off this small child who doesn’t know anything. But Hinata doesn’t budge nor flinch at this. He only continues to give those grave dark brown eyes at him, as if he is the one in the right and is looking down at Oikawa instead.

Oikawa feels even more agitated at this, but calms down and only smirks at Hinata. He leans down more towards his face to lift it up with his pointer finger. “Is that so now?”

Suddenly, a hand appears on Hinata’s chest and gets pushed backwards and in front of Oikawa stands an angered Kageyama. But an angered Kageyama he has never seen before. An angered Kageyama that isn’t angry over someone making a simple grammar mistake on an assignment, but perhaps over…

“Don’t you _dare_ lay your dirty fingers on him.”

Oikawa is taken aback by this subtly and unnoticeably before he straightens up and takes a look at Kageyama’s eyes. This time, he surely is startled by him as he’s being glared at viciously in a calming way but definitely provokingly and ominously.

“I don’t care what you end up doing to me or say to me. But don’t you ever dare to touch him again, or you’ll see a side of me no one has ever seen.”

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata tugs at Kageyama’s sleeve. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like he hurt me.”

“So? You don’t know him like I do. He’s never up to good.”

“Okay, I understand. But we should just go now. We’re holding everybody up.”

“Fine,” Kageyama releases Oikawa from his glare and turns around to follow Hinata and they leave Oikawa alone in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, i feel so terrible making Oikawa's character like that, but its necessary for this story T_T my lovely Oikawa, i'm so sorry. I promise to make it up to you in future fanfics<3
> 
> anyways, you guys will be in for some crazy stuff in the upcoming chapters. I swear to you guys that i'm planning on making this fanfic last for quite a while. i got LOTS of good stuff planned  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> so look forward to that!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellloo!!! I am back! Instead of doing math homework, I just decided to quickly type up this chapter xD ohhhh i'm just a bad student!!!! :O *gasp!* don't worry you guys, one piece of homework ain't gunna hurt my A+ grade. psshhh!! plus, next week is my school's spring break!!! So hopefully i can update as many chapters as i can!!! >///<
> 
> Also, again, thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and hits! Y'all are great! Love the support that fanfic is getting<3<3 
> 
> anyways, here's chpt 10!!!

“Geez, you guys! What was taking you so long?!” Nishinoya whines.

Hinata opens his mouth to make up an excuse, but Kageyama beats him to it.

“I had to take a long shit,” and Kageyama said that in the most nonchalant way with the most unchanging expression anyone could ever have while saying that same sentence.

Tanaka burst out in hysterical laughter.

“See? I told you so!” Nishinoya says matter of factly.

“Kageyama-san, you shouldn’t be able to say that out loud with such a straight-face,” Yamaguchi giggles.

“Well, I’m tired of waiting and I wanna head back to work,” Tsukishima says unenthusiastically and unphased by the humor as he turns around and is already heading out the doors.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tails after him.

Then everyone follows suit, with Kageyama and Hinata dragging behind everybody else.

As they walk out, they encounter themselves with their opponents. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya make faces at them, trying to intimidate them. Kindaichi and Matsukawa do the same. Cold and cautious glares are exchanged between the two groups as they walk past the Sei Joh people towards the train station.

Kindaichi then blurts out, more directly at Kageyama, “Don’t even think for a moment that you’ll win against us, now that you have such obedient employees.”

Kageyama doesn’t get bothered, even a bit, by the comment.

But Hinata does, and he snaps his head back at Kindaichi and approaches him dead on.

“Oh we will win, alright! And we’ll win not by relying on Kageyama, but by him relying on us, too! You just wait! Our commercial will kiss ass- ahhh!!” Hinata abruptly get pulled backwards by the back of the collar of his shirt by Kageyama, choking as he’s pulled away from the Sei Joh people.

“Excuse us,” Kageyama bows and turns around, dragging Hinata behind him.

They all continue walking towards the train station, with Kageyama and Hinata arguing behind them.

“You need to calm yourself, dumbass. Don’t try to pick fights with people you will lose to. Especially those people,” Kageyama lectures Hinata.

“But Kageyama! Aren’t you the least bit ticked off by how they talked to you? Especially Oikawa! How could you not be at him?” Hinata protests as he looks up at Kageyama from the side.

“It doesn’t really bother me. I deserve whatever they say about me,” Kageyama says straightforwardly.

Hinata feels a slight pain in his chest when Kageyama says that and he looks down, unable to respond to that.

“But I also don’t mind it because now I know I have people who believe in me.”

At that, Hinata looks back up at Kageyama to see him reassuringly and genuinely smiling down at him.

Hinata’s heart suddenly stops at the sight and he stops walking.

_Woah!! Was that a real smile from Kageyama?! I don’t think anyone has ever seen Kageyama smile before!_

“Hey, Hinata! What’s holdin’ ya up? We’re almost at the train station!” Nishinoya calls out to Hinata.

Hinata recollects himself and jogs after the group.

~ ~ ~

Once everyone gets back to the office, they all gather in the Marketing room to discuss about what to do next.

“So what do you plan to do Kageyama?” Asahi asks as soon as everyone is situated at their desks.

“Well, for now, I think it's best to have everyone go home for today.”

A couple sighs of gratitude scatter through the room.

“But, I want all of them to type up some ideas for the commercial so that tomorrow we can decide on the best one and start coming up with a script and hiring some actors.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Nishinoya says.

“Do you want or need anything from Productions that could help you guys, Kageyama?” Tanaka asks.

“As of now, not yet. But thank you,” Tanaka nods once at that. “Alright, you’re all dismissed for today.”

Everyone in the room starts packing up their things and clear out.

Hinata is about to head out after everyone before turning back to see Kageyama still sat in his desk, typing on his laptop.

“You’re not going home, Kageyama?”

“What?” Kageyama stops what he’s doing and looks up. “Ah, uh, no. Not yet,” and he resumes typing.

“Okay, well… Don’t stay too long. OUr leader needs to rest up, too!” and Hinata leaves.

Kageyama’s fingers stop moving. His lips bent up just a teeny bit at one side.

_What a dumbass._

~ ~ ~

Two days have passed and the Marketing has decided on what to do for their commercial. They’ve decided that their commercial will feature a young couple having a marriage proposal. Short and simple while targeting a major audience. Yachi is working on writing the script while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi search and contact actors. The rest work on side assignments that Marketing get assigned at the same time by other projects.

Two more days pass by. The script is finished and they all are occupying themselves with other projects and work as they wait for the actors they hired to arrive at Tokyo.

By this time, it’s late evening and everyone is working endlessly as they type away at their laptops. They all are interrupted by a barging in Yachi.

“Hey you guys!” Yachi yells out as she pants at the entrance. “I just got calls by our main actors that they’ve arrived at Tokyo just now! And I’ve told them to come to our building tomorrow to get their scripts and start rehearsals! I’ve also notified all our extras!”

“That’s great, Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi praises.

All heads turn towards Kageyama for his response and next orders.

“Well, that’s perfectly fine. And I think, as a treat for that, you can all head home for tonight since you’ve all worked your asses off the past few days and it’s already getting late. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” and Kageyama dismisses everyone.

As people head out, Kageyama walks into the lounge to grab a cup of coffee before heading back.

By now, the office should be empty of people, but a bright speck of orange still sits at a desk in the Marketing room.

“I thought I told everyone to go home,” Kageyama says as a walks about to his desk.

Hinata looks up from his laptop. “Well you haven’t been going home when you tell everybody else to.”

“Okay… and?”

“I just never thought that the King would stay at the office late at night to do some of his employees’ work,” Hinata crosses his arms at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s eyes open wide in shock as if his secret as just been found out. “How did you…?”

“Suga-san told me yesterday as he handed me some papers that were for you saying that you’ve been asking around the department for almost all of our assignments apart from the new restaurant and have been staying at the office late till 2am to finish them all.”

“Dammit! I told him to keep it a secret!”

“It explains why you stay behind and why it has felt like we haven’t drained ourselves yet, lately,” Hinata says.

Kageyama avoids Hinata’s eyes, “Okay, I have-”

“I know why you’ve been taking up on all this work for us, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looks back at Hinata, waiting to hear his answer.

“You’ve been doing all this so we can all focus more on the commercial and the new restaurant project, that way we don’t have so much weight on our shoulders from other work that take away our focus and to keep us in shape for the competition. You’re just worried about your team.”

Kageyama opens his mouth slowly to protest but then closes it in defeat and he looks away as he slightly blushes. “It was supposed to be a secret.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll keep quiet about it,” and Hinata smiles reassuringly at Kageyama.

Kageyama blushes even more at that bright smile, but then quickly shakes his head as he continues his work on his laptop. “Well, I don’t know why you’re still here. Go home, already.”

Hinata pouts angrily at Kageyama - which Kageyama finds outrageously adorable - and resumes offendedly to his work. “I just thought I could help my boss with some of this work so he’s not the only one losing sleep for his co-workers. Hmph!”

“What do you mean?”

“I took some of the assignments today from Suga-san that you asked me to get.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t let you do all this on your own. I’m sure lots of people at Sei Joh left you to do some work by yourself, letting you suffer on your own, and no one bothered to care or realize that. But you’re not alone anymore. At Sawamura, you have a team now.”

Kageyama freezes and looks up at Hinata, who has his tongue sticking out adorably as he focuses on his laptop screen, typing aimlessly.

Hinata stops typing as he feels the presence of a stare and looks at Kageyama staring back at him. “What’s wro-”

Hinata gets interrupted by a warm hand at his cheek pulling his head forward and a pair of soft lips locking his.

Hinata’s chest bursts and he squints his eyes shut as Kageyama slips his tongue into his mouth. They let their lips intertwined for a bit before Kageyama releases Hinata from his kiss.

Kageyama stares into Hinata’s glistening ones before saying, “What _are_ you to me?”

Hinata stares back longingly into the deep, dark and blue eyes of Kageyama. He gulps, not knowing how to respond to that question.

Before Hinata can say something back, Kageyama opens his mouth, “Do you like me, Hinata?”

At that, Hinata starts to feel panicky and his heart beats faster.

 _I don’t_ , Hinata thinks.

“I…” Hinata hesitates.

 _I do_ , says the back of his mind.

Kageyama stares, waiting for an answer.

_Do I? But he himself isn’t sure what his feeling for me are. And he doesn’t want to hurt me and I don’t want to get heartbroken._

“I…” 

_But he’s been so kind to me lately and has shown sides of himself no one has seen to me only._

Hinata then thinks about all the times his heart has almost imploded from his chest and all the times Kageyama has flustered him, making him feel all confused and mushy and shy…

“I… think… I… do…” Hinata manages to say as his eyes shy downwards and his cheeks faded into a soft pink.

“I’m… not too sure, as well…” Kageyama says. “But I think I might like you, too.” Hinata lifts his eyes back at Kageyama. “I mean, despite the drunk sex we had, I think I do have feelings for you. Even though I’m not fully knowledged on these types of things. I know I’ve said this before, but, can we take it slow, please?”

Hinata nods and he closes his eyes, thinking that Kageyama will entrap him in another kiss. But to his dismay, the warm hand at his cheek pulls away and there is no second kiss. He suddenly feels cold.

“We should probably finish our work. It’s midnight already,” Kageyama says as composes himself back to normal and types away at his laptop once again.

_He’s probably trying to hold himself back._

And Hinata resumes to his work, feeling a bit disheartened.

_Wait, but does that mean we’re going out now or what? Or wait… did I just now really confess?!?_

Hinata freezes and sneaks a peek at Kageyama. His heart races immediately upon seeing a 100% focused Kageyama.

_Oh god. I can’t believe I’ve fallen for the King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too short of a chapter. idk how long my chapters normally are, i just feel like this was shorter than the usual. I know it may seemed rushed or like nothing really EXCITING happens. I just wanted to update for you guys because i give myself a 2 week deadline so i don't keep you guys waiting for so long. I know personally as a fanfic reader, i hate waiting so long for updates, so i'm trying not to be a hypocrite. I promise the next chapter is going to be suuuuper long filled with all this STUFF that'll happen since it's going to about the day of the competition O.O OOOOHHHHHHH SNAAAP!!! Look forward to that!!! xD >.<


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yoooooo!!! Okay, so I know i said i'd update more than one chapter during my spring break, but i was so piled up in homework and studying and family plans so it was difficult to write so much. So, to make it up AND as a treat for this fanfic reaching 1K hits, i made this chapter extra long ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> thank you thank you so much! again! for the comments and kudos!!!<3<3<3
> 
> enjooooyyyyyyy!!!!!!! >.<

A couple more days have passed and the main actors have all their lines memorized and everyone else seems fully prepared for the competition. Only four more days are left till they have to go up against Sei Joh.

To pass the time until then, Marketing has been given endless assignments by the head of the department and other departments, and they all have been working themselves to the bone to finish them all, while at the same also trying to meet deadlines of assignments by the Big Boss.

“Kageyama-san?” Yachi asks all of a sudden.

Kageyama looks up from the paperwork in front of him, a bit dazed as he does so as his concentration gets disrupted. “Yes?”

“Don’t you have another meeting that you need to go to right about now?”

“What?” Kageyama looks down to check the time at his phone. “Oh crap! Yes, you are right! Thanks for reminding me, Yachi-san.” He gets up and quickly gathers a few things into a black binder and starts to head out.

“Hinata, you’re coming along. I need you to participate in more meetings like this before getting called into one on your own.”

“Uhhh, alright!” Hinata gathers a few things as well before tagging after Kageyama. “Wait up!”

Hinata finally catches up to him and walks right behind him. They start heading towards the elevator.

“Why are we going to the elevator? Are we heading to a different floor?” Hinata asks.

“Yes. Lots of meetings are occurring at the moment. So all the meeting rooms on this full are occupied and a ton on other floors are occupied as well. We’re heading to a meeting room on the second floor,” Kageyama responds, without looking at Hinata.

They get onto the elevator with Kageyama standing in front of the sliding doors and Hinata right behind him. And it's just the two of them.

As they wait, Hinata hugs his binder close to his chest and looks down at the floor gloomily.

 _What’s with him, lately? Why hasn’t he talked to me after that night? We basically confessed to each other. So why hasn’t he brought that up recently? Let alone even talked to me… He even_ kissed _me! So why has he been acting so normal, like nothing ever happened?!? Sure, I guess he might be busy - taking up half of our group’s assignments and on top of that doing assignments assigned to him only and attending all these meetings lately…_

“What are you standing there for, dumbass?”

“Huh?” Hinata looks up dumbfoundedly, taken back to reality from his train of thoughts.

“We’re going to be late! Hurry up!” Kageyama starts walking away and the elevator doors begin sliding shut.

“Ah! Wait!” Hinata dashes out after Kageyama.

As they walk, Hinata resumes to his sulking and hops back to his train of thoughts.

_Usually after confessing your feelings like that and receiving them mutually… don’t you start going out with that person? He did say that we should take it slow. So does that mean we’re dating now…?_

Hinata slowly looks up to stare at Kageyama’s back.

_But even if we are dating, he might eventually realize he doesn’t actually have feelings for me…_

Hinata looks back down gloomily.

_But the way he sometimes looks at me and the moments when he smiles at me…_

Hinata’s chest starts to flutter.

_And the way he kissed me that night and all the times before…_

Hinata blushes and he suddenly has flashbacks of that night… how warm the kiss felt. And then he remembers that time in the restroom at the restaurant. And then their first kiss at Kageyama’s… how warm and hot they all and each felt and how his chest exploded and how his mind clouded away…

“Hhyuga!” Hinata bumps into Kageyama, who abruptly stops walking.

“This room, right here,” and Kageyama walks into a room to his left, Hinata following after.

They sit at the very end of the table, far away from the main speaker, and the meeting shortly begins after.

~ ~ ~

Throughout the entirety of the meeting, Hinata was unable to concentrate on what was being discussed and barely managed to take notes. The entire time he kept dozing off over Kageyama and sneaking stares at Kageyama’s face as the meeting would drag on.

The meeting ends and as everyone starts to walk out, Hinata puts his hands in his face.

_Ohhhh WHY did I keep getting distracted?!? By the King of all things!!! Oh god… Perhaps after acknowledging my feelings for him, I’ve probably begun to be more aware of hi-_

“What are you sulking for? Did you not understand the meeting?” Kageyama’s voice brings Hinata back to reality once again.

“Huh? Oh! It’s nothing! And i understood what happened in the meeting,” Hinata replies seemingly casually.

“Liar. You barely took enough notes and I saw you dozing off a couple of times. Are you okay? If you’re tired, I’ll let you off for the day. I’ll finish up on the assignments.”

“Ah! No! I’m not tired. I’m… I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You’ve seemed out of it, lately,” Kageyama stares worryingly at Hinata.

_Woah! He’s noticed?! Could he actually be worried about me?_

Hinata’s chest flutters at that thought.

“Well, tell me if you feel sick or anything. ‘Kay?”

“Okay…” Hinata assures Kageyama and they start to head for the elevators.

“You don’t have to stay late tonight, y’know? You need to rest up more.”

“I already told you, I’m fine.”

“But I don’t want to make you do so much work-”

“You’re not making do anything, Kageyama. I _chose_ to help you out and I _want_ to. I already told you that before, too.”

“But why?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Kageyama looks at Hinata puzzledly, but then blushes as he figures out the answer.

“...’Cuz you like me… right…?”

Hinata turns his head to the side to avoid looking at Kageyama and hugs the binder tight to his chest. He whispers subtly, “...yes…” His face flushes beat red.

“Still… I… don’t want you… passing out at some point the next few days… You need to take care of yourself.”

Hinata clenches his fists and snaps his head at Kageyama, brows pinching slightly and stopping right before the elevator as he angrily pushes at the button.

“And what about you!? You’re our leader and we can’t have you passing out, either!” Kageyama gets slightly taken aback by this. “Plus… that’s not the why I’ve been so out of it, lately…” Hinata turns his head away as he blushes and the elevator dings open.

Kageyama raise an eyebrow at Hinata questionably as they hop into the elevator and stand side by side, “Then… what’s the reason?”

Hinata doesn’t look at Kageyama and stays silent. Kageyama then notices Hinata’s ears flushing bright red.

Kageyama walks closer to Hinata, peering right behind him, and talks right into his ear, making him shiver, “Your silence and the way you’re blushing like this is only making me more curious now.” Hinata doesn’t budge and only shies away more.

_There’s no way I’m going to tell him!!!_

Kageyama closes in on Hinata and whispers, “I’ll punish you if you don’t tell me.” He bites and tugs at Hinata’s ear.

A gasp escapes Hinata’s mouth and he feels a shiver ripple through his body intensely.

But Hinata still refuses to speak.

Which makes Kageyama smirk, “I’ll give you a kiss mark where everyone can see if you don’t tell me right now.”

Hinata squints his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip as Kageyama licks his ear and starts to kiss Hinata’s neck.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you!”

Kageyama steps back and waits.

Hinata faces Kageyama but doesn’t look up at him and takes a deep breath before muttering, “I’ve been dozing off lately because you keep floating into my mind and I don’t know how you truly feel about me and whether or not we’re dating now after that night that we confessed and… and I’ve wanted to talk to you about it but you’re so busy so I don’t want to disturb you…”

Hinata finishes and slowly looks up at Kageyama, whose cheeks are slightly flushed red.

“So you just wanted to know if we’re going out now?”

“I know that’s a stupid excuse for my lacking performance at work so I’ll try not to - nngh!” Hinata’s words get abruptly cut off by a pair of warm and soft lips.

It ends quickly as Hinata gasps for air and Kageyama looks straight at Hinata’s lovely brown eyes.

“Does that answer your question?” he smirks.

Hinata stutters as he’s flustered with this surprise attack, “I-I-I don’t k-know.”

Kageyama laughs a bit, “You’re so cute, Hinata. Then I guess I’ll put it straight for you. Yes, I want you to go out with me because even though I may be confused, I know I wouldn’t want to kiss someone if I didn’t like them a little bit. Unlike right now.”

He cups Hinata’s face with both of his hands as he leans downwards more to bring it closer to his face before locking their lips again.

Hinata closes his eyes and allows himself to get lost in the passionate kiss as Kageyama slowly pushes him back against the elevator wall.

Unfortunately, the elevator dings and the doors slide open to reveal Sugawara and Nishinoya.

“Um…” Sugawara clears his throat.

“Woah! Way to go, Hinata! Making out with the King in the elevator!” Nishinoya says proudly.

“Noya-san!” Sugawara elbows Nishinoya.

Hinata and Kageyama quickly smooch apart from each other and both bow in apology.

“Excuse us,” Kageyama says and they both quickly walk out the elevator, avoiding making eye contact with either Sugawara and Nishinoya. Nishinoya just laughs as they enter the elevator.

They head back to the Marketing room. When they enter the office, Kageyama - somehow - enters with a composed face, while Hinata on the other hand, entering in right after him, is blushing madly crazy and is avoiding looking at anyone in the room for fear of being found out of what just happened a couple seconds ago and getting teased for it.

But, judging by how Hinata is acting compared to Kageyama, everyone in the room can already take a guess at what might’ve happened between the two, considering the circumstances they have.

“Hinata-san, are you alright? You’re face looks pretty red. Could you be having a fever?” Yamaguchi asks as Hinata sits down at his desk.

“Huh? What? Uh… no, I’m fine. I’m perfectly okay!” Hinata pants a little as he responds.

“Alrighty, then.”

Hinata resumes to the work he was doing, hoping that it’ll take his mind off of Kageyama and calm him down.

_Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I’m now going out with the King! Holy crap!_

He stops typing at his computer and slowly, but subtly, takes a sneak look at Kageyama.

He’s completely fixated on the paperwork he’s reading and doing. Hinata notices the way his fringe hangs slightly away from his forehead as he looks down to read the papers. He notices how more define his jawline gets the more he’s focused on his work. And those long eyelashes… which suddenly fly upwards as Kageyama catches Hinata staring.

Hinata instantly adverts his eyes and resumes typing quickly, having a slight glow of pink on his cheeks.

Kageyama just smirks.

_Dumbass._

~ ~ ~

It’s well after evening by now and the whole building is empty of people except for Hinata and Kageyama.

“You don’t have to stay any longer, Hinata. Go home and get some rest.”

“I already told you that I’m not letting you do all this much work by yourself.”

“But doing this much for m-”

“I’m not only doing it just for you, either. I also want to make sure my co-workers don’t get worn out by the day of the competition. After all, we are a team that looks out for each other, aren’t we?”

“Yes… a team…” as Kageyama let’s that word sink in, he slightly smiles.

“Wow! So the King can have smiley moments!” Hinata says as he tilts his head to see more of that smile he so rarely sees.

_Woah! I can’t believe I’m seeing the King’s smile, again!_

“Shut up, dumbass! Keep working,” but he continues to have the corners of his lips slightly angled up.

“Well, I can’t really tease you much about it. This is your first time having an actual supportive team. So of course you’d get happy over that. Plus, you really have been changing a lot, lately. And you are a better leader than before,” Hinata affirms.

“Really? You think so?”

“Of course! I don’t think the rest of Marketing would still be following your orders if you weren’t a good boss. I wouldn’t have defended you that other day Nekoma if I didn’t think you were a good boss, either. Heck! I wouldn’t even be here helping you if it weren’t so.”

Kageyama slightly blushes at that.

A few seconds of silence go by as Hinata types away before Kageyama says, “You know… I never got the chance to thank you. For that day. When you stood up for me at Nekoma…” Kageyama looks down as he rubs the back of his head, obviously not use to thanking someone. “So… thanks.”

Hinata’s eyes open wide in shock as he turns his head at Kageyama. “Oh… You’re… welcome…” and his cheeks tinge pink.

“It… made me a bit happy… I guess… No one’s ever really stood up for me like that. So again… thank you,” and Kageyama smiles sincerely at Hinata.

At that, the pink tinge turns bright red and expands, “Uh-uhhh well I-I’m g-glad it made you feel th-that w-way!”

_Why is my heart exploding so much over a smile like this?!?!_

All of a sudden, Kageyama bursts out laughing.

Kageyama is laughing.

Actually laughing.

_Woah!!! Is the King sincerely laughing?!? I could be the first one to be witnessing this!_

Kageyama’s eyes are squinting so profoundly and his mouth is open wide in a huge smile as he laughs.

“You really are so cute when you’re flustered,” and he’s smiling sincerely at Hinata once again.

Hinata releases a tiny gasp and the red tinge expands all over his face and down his neck. He quickly stands up and says, quite loudly, “I’m going to get us some snacks!” And he quickly runs off to the lounge.

When Hinata gets to the lounge, he leans backwards against the wall.

_What the heck was all that!?!?_

He clutches a fist at his chest.

_Why does he make my heart beat like this?! HOW?!?!_

Hinata takes a few deep breaths.

_Calm yourself! You’re acting like a little schoolgirl who just got noticed by their senpai! Pull yourself together!_

He shakes his head and goes to grab a few snacks from the table and two soda pops from the fridge. He walks back to the Marketing room.

He sets the snacks down and attempts avoiding the stare he feels from Kageyama by quickly taking his seat and resuming his work. Kageyama just chuckles.

But he doesn’t resume working right away as he ponders over a thought. Kageyama notices this and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“I was just wondering about that day at Nekoma…”

“What about it?”

“Well, you were with Oikawa when I came to get you and it looked like you guys were going to kiss…”

“Oh, did it seem like that? He was probably trying to mess with me and I don’t think he’s try to do that. Not after what I did to him…”

“But I don’t think you did anything wrong, Kageyama! You didn’t know and there was lack of communication!”

“But I still hurt him. Whatever he does or says to me is what I deserve.”

“No you don’t!” Hinata raises his voice, which shocks Kageyama. “You don’t deserve anything from that bastard! It’s his fault for not properly conveying his feelings to you beforehand. And you didn’t know any better. And you’ve definitely changed a lot for the better since then. So now you do know better, and because of that, you’re more aware of others and sentimental. So stop feeling so down and feel happy about the supportive team you now have and all the friends you’ve made here at Sawamura!” And Hinata gives Kageyama the most widest and brightest smiles Kageyama has ever seen that seems to be illuminating the entire office at that moment.

Hinata doesn’t hear a response from Kageyama and is about to ask what’s wrong before, “Oof!” and a large figure flashes right at him and his is embraced in a huge, right, and warm hug. One that is carefully pulling Hinata but holding tightly and so dearly onto him.

“Kageyama?”

“I’m sorry. I-I just… Thank you…”

Hinata blushes and allows himself to be embraced like this. He can’t really hug Kageyama back with the way he’s being locked in those big muscular and warm arms, so he just buries his face in his chest.

_Mmm… It’s that smell again…_

Hinata smiles fondly at that natural scent of Kageyama’s.

_I hope he comes to fully like me soon…_

Suddenly, the arms around him loosen and a hand comes up to cup his left cheek, which tilts his head up. He’s now looking up at Kageyama and stares into glistening midnight blue eyes.

“How is it that you…”

“That I what…?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond nor finish his sentence and only stares down at Hinata’s face. He then leans his head down and slowly brings his lips to Hinata’s.

This kiss is slow and passionate; not heated and quick like the kisses from before. Neither of them rush it and both carefully take the time to enjoy such a sweet kiss before either of them allow their tongues to venture into the other’s mouth. Hinata clutches his hands at Kageyama’s shirt at his sides as Kageyama gently opens his own mouth to intertwine their tongues.

“Mmgff!” Hinata gets pulled in closer as Kageyama’s hands flow down to the back of his waist to keep their bodies closer together.

The kiss then slowly picks up the pace and the mushy feel to it fades away into a hot and humid one. It starts to get hasty as Kageyama release Hinata’s lips to start trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, and collar bones. Hinata gasps and he finds himself unbuttoning Kageyama’s shirt to let his hands roam around his pecks, torso, abs, and sides. Kageyama hoists Hinata up and Hinata wraps his legs around his waist in response. Kageyama goes back to devouring Hinata’s lips as he walks over to his own desk and and shoves all the papers on the desk to the side to set Hinata down atop it. He then starts to unbutton Hinata’s shirt and slowly slips it off his shoulders as he pecks the pace between his neck and shoulder.

But he then suddenly stops and pushes Hinata away from him.

“I’m sorry. I uhh… said we should take it slow but uh… I got a bit ahead of myself there…” he’s panting. “We should probably…”

“Kageyama…” Hinata ever so gently kisses Kageyama’s cheek and wraps his arms around his neck to bring him back close to him while he tightens his legs around his waist so he doesn’t escape. He whispers as he pants, “It’s fine… We’re both allowing this.” He pauses to look into Kageyama’s eyes. “And if you’re waiting for permission, then I’m saying it’s okay. We’ve already done it, so there’s no use in getting shy about it now,” and he kisses him.

This seems to reassure Kageyama. Although he hesitates at first, he slowly enraptures himself with Hinata once again.

He then begins to unbuckle Hinata’s belt and Hinata kicks off his shoes as his pants and underwear slip off his legs. Their lips get lost in each other as Kageyama prepares Hinata, making him squirm and moan as he inserts one finger and then two at his entrance. He then starts to scissor him to stretch him out more.

“Kage… ya… ma… Stop… teasing… me… already…” Hinata pleas in between kisses.

And he gets exactly what he asks for instantly as Hinata gets filled up with Kageyama’s hard length all of a sudden.

Hinata gasps and let’s out a loud moan full of ecstatic pleasure, tilting his head up and clutching onto Kageyama.

“You and your damn surprise attacks!”

Kageyama snickers as he licks and leaves kiss marks on his collar bone, “You asked for it.”

“Oh shut up!” Hinata lightly hits Kageyama on the shoulder and tilts his head back down to pout angrily at Kageyama.

“Why don’t you?” Kageyama gives Hinata a smooch. “That is… if you can,” and he smirks in a sexually hungrily way at Hinata and Hinata’s chest bursts, almost making him climax right then and there.

Kageyama then abruptly thrust deeply into Hinata once.

“Ahhh!!!” Hinata let’s out a pleasured scream and tilts his head back again.

Kageyama leans into Hinata’s ear while ever so slowly thrusting into Hinata and whispers, “Shhh. Keep your voice down. You don’t know who else could still be here.”

“Oh please, Kageyama! There’s no one at the office this late at night,” but then he suddenly remembers Daichi and Sugawara.

“If you say so.”

Kageyama then suddenly proceeds to thrust quickly and intensely into Hinata. Which makes him pant and release various vocals of blissful pleasure. His legs tighten more around Kageyama and one of his hands clutches tightly at Kageyama’s shirt while the other pulls hard at the hair behind his head.

“Kage...yamaaa! Wait! I’m… about to…” Hinata pants as he feels his release aching near.

“Me too… Hinata…” Kageyama huffs and quickens the pace even more.

“Kageyama!” Hinata releases and after one final thrust, Kageyama pulls out, releasing onto the desk and floor.

Both of them hold tightly onto each other and pant heavily as they calm down.

“Well… we better clean up and head home,” Kageyama says as he leans back to allow themselves to cool off.

Hinata is still panting and dazed as he let’s out a, “Yeah.”

Kageyama slips Hinata’s shirt back onto him and buttons it up, giving him a peck on the forehead as he does so. He bents down to grab Hinata’s other clothes and hands it to him, “Here.”

“Umm…” Hinata looks down and flushes a brighter red than from the sex they just had.

“What is it?” Kageyama asks as he buttons up his own shirt.

“I don’t think…” Hinata turns his head to his side away from Kageyama. “I don’t think… I can put my pants on… Nor do I think I can walk home…”

Kageyama chuckles and cups Hinata’s face to give him a small kiss.

“I’m sorry. I guess I lost it a bit there. I’ll help you change and take you back to my place. ‘Kay?”

“Okay…” Hinata feels a bit embarrassed but sort happy that he’ll get to be at Kageyama’s house again.

“Just let me clean up here and we’ll head out.”

_What the heck, Shouyou!? You just had sex with the King! Again!_

~ ~ ~

It is now the day of the competition and everyone - including all their extras - is getting ready to head to Nekoma Advertising.

Things between Hinata and Kageyama have been going alright the past few days, but they haven’t been able to do much together after that night since they were nearing the competition and had fallen a tiny bit behind on their assignments. But other than that, it seems like things might turn out well for all of them.

Until they arrive at the building of Nekoma Advertising.

“What? Really? Oh god! No! It’s fine! You’re fine!” Yachi is on the phone with the lead female actress of their commercial.

“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asks.

“Our female lead just caught the flu and is unable to make it today,” Yachi response worryingly.

“Oh crap,” Tanaka says.

Everyone soon starts to feel a bit panicked.

“It’s fine! I’ll do it!” Yachi as reassuringly.

“Really? Are you sure?” Nishinoya asks.

“Yes! It’s fine! I wrote the script so I do have the lines memorized. Plus, I brought a copy with me, just in case,” she smiles.

“Way to go, Yachi-san!” Tanaka praises her.

“You sure, Yachi-san?” Kageyama asks worryingly as well.

“Yes. Do not worry. I can handle it!”

“Oh fuck.”

Everyone suddenly turn their heads at Yamaguchi, all shocked and baffled at hearing such a word from his mouth.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks.

“Our male lead has also caught the flu and can’t make it either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did y'all enjoy that????( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) of course you did you dirty sinner!!!! xDxD jk jk jk i love you<3 i'm a bigger sinner for coming up with that and actually writing it in front of MY DAD!!! xD i'm so sneaky xD he thought i was doing AP homework!!!xDxD
> 
> anyways.... i have some sort of sad news (╥_╥)..... of course, like almost everyone else here, i have TONS of exams (EOCs, AP, and finals) coming up and i gotta study up for most of them sooo it'll be a while before i can update again(╥_╥) and i also got asked out to prom so i won't update next weekend either and right after that i have another very important family church thing to do (haha yes i write stuff like this and i go to church lollllll, don't worry, i'm not actually religious tho ^_^ so i say it's fine!!!) anyways, i hope you don't miss this too much (╥_╥) i will try my very best to write little by little so that right after these exams, i can type up another chapter! ^_^ thank you so much for reading and all the support!!!!<3<3<3 break a leg at all your exams as well my loves!!!!! kick ass and pass!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on business companies and manged to come up with the structure of Daichi's company (his company is basically like a brand, sort of like Jumin Han's company from Mystic Messenger, if you know what that is)
> 
> There's 15 departments, each of which are a floor in the building-  
> 1)Human Resources & I.T./Lobby  
> 2)Toys  
> 3)Facial/Makeup/Hygiene Products  
> 4)Electronics  
> 5)Entertainment  
> 6)Books & Publishing  
> 7)Clothing & Fashion  
> 8)Home Decor  
> 9)Home Appliances  
> 10)Food & Restaurants  
> 11)Human Services  
> 12)Real Estate  
> 13)Imports  
> 14)Exports  
> 15)Administration (basically Daichi's office)
> 
> And then there are groups in almost each department consisting:  
> 1)Productions  
> 2)Research & Development  
> 3)Human Resource Management (this appears twice because it's basically where all the employment managing occurs)  
> 4)Marketing & Advertising  
> 5)Financial Accounting  
> 6)Administration (the boss of the department basically and sometimes where directors meet)  
> 7)Purchasing  
> 8)Sales Management  
> 9)Legal Department & Management  
> (and then there are a bunch of meeting rooms and such and lounges and what not bleh)


End file.
